So this is Wonderland
by Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888
Summary: Summary Sucks! Rachelle Armstrong finds herself in the new, yet strangely wonderful Wonderland. She must play the game in order to go home, like all outsiders must, but there is something off about this new outsider, and this puzzles the role holders deeply. Explanation: she has two separate minds, other than her own. How can the role holder deal with this strange girl(s)?
1. Unusual Events

**YAAHOOOOO! HELLO THERE PEOPLES OF FANFICTION! I CURENTY AM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK ON MY MAIN STORY: 'Two Girls in Heartland'. SOOOOO WHILE THINKING OF SOME IDEAS, I GOT INSPERATIOIN FOR THIS NEW STORY: 'So This Is Wonderland'**

**I must warn you though, I'm not 100% sure I'll ever complete this story. And I have absolutely **_**no clue**_** where I'm going with it since I haven't fully thought it out yet, teehee XD. **

**And just as a heads up it **_**will**_** be slightly confusing at some moments, so here are some things you should know about my new character: Rachelle Armstrong**

**-Rach (nickname) has two separate personalities/minds named Leah, and Elle (due to horrible accident)**

**-Rach's P.O.V. will change along with eye color when either Leah or Elle 'take control'. (Leah eye color= dark blue, Elle eye color=purple, Rach=bright green)**

**-Rach, Leah, and Elle have (of course) **_**very**_** different personalities:**

**Rach: rational, slightly cocky, strong willed, serious, stubborn, observant, blunt, has **_**no**_** imagination.**

**Leach: short-tempered, foul mouth, strong, hates losing, love fighting, violent, cold, (tsundere).**

**Elle: shy, considerate, loving, caring, mischievous, air head, girly, oblivious.**

**-They (Rach, Leah, and Elle) tend to have a lot of mental arguments mostly revolving around whether or not to stay in Wonderland and the different opinions they each have on the different role holders.**

**(Also, if it help, try **_**not**_** to think about it to hard)**

…

**So yes, I'm not really sure where the hell I'm going with this one, but I still hope you guys like it all the same^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice!**

Ch 1. A Forest of Doors

**Rachelle's P.O.V.**

I sighed walking home from another _glorious_ day at the living hell all grown ups call: school. It was finally Friday and I was beat after a _long_ and monotonous 2 weeks of mid-terms, and I was ready to go home, get out of my ugly school uniform, and drink some root bear to my heart's content in celebration of (no doubt) passing those annoying 5 hour long tests.

I know, I know, most mid-terms are only, like, and hour or so, but at my prep school, each test is 5 hours long and before that a 3 hour prep test. Today was my Language Arts exam, and I was feeling pretty damn confident about this one. I mean I was the smartest kid in my grade after all.

**Don't get cocky dumbass, don't forget it was **_**me**_** who took the test, not **_**you**_**.** Leah warned. I rolled my eyes.

_Well excuse me, your highness, but in a way, you are me._ I pointed out too the annoyingly stubborn, foulmouthed voice in my head.

**Don't you dare say I'm you, you moron! I'm a completely different person then you, you brown haired bimbo!**

_Technically speaking you are me, and do you even know what a 'bimbo' is?_

**Just shut up!** She shouted. I smirked victoriously as I made my way to the front gate of a large four-story mansion.

_**Umm, could you two please calm down and not fight for once?**_ A shy Elle voiced into our little spat.

I smiled and nodded. _Sorry Elle._

Out of the two 'voices' inside my head, I like Elle the best. Yes, I did say I had voices inside my head, and they're a perfectly good explanation for that…sort of.

You know how some people have two personalities, well it's the same thing for me, only I have three. I, Rachelle Anderson, am the original. When I was five I was in a horrible car crash when my parents SUV was struck by lightning and ran into a tree. The doctors say that the lightning hit me and sparked something inside my head, and before I new it, I had two other 'people' living inside of me. I know, it's a bad explanation, but it's the only one I really have. **(This is really hard to explain, and sounds so much better in my head XD)**

It's like having three different brains in one head and each one is constantly fighting for control/dominance over the other two. Right now I'm currently in control, and I should be since I _was_ here first.

I opened the door and walked into the large empty mansion and made my way up the stares. As I went down the hall to my room I passed by the only other person living in the mansion, the butler, James.

James is a lot like a grandfather to me, more so than he is a butler, and is a very loyal one at that. Both my parents died in that horrible car crash and my aunt took custody of me. But she never came to get me. Instead, she decided to stay in California, only coming on holidays and such. Don't get me wrong, she still loves me all the same, she's just busy.

Anyways, not long after I started talking about Leah and Elle, all the other servants quite because they didn't want to take care of an "insane" 5 year old.

But not James. No, he stayed by my side and believed me about Leah and Elle. He had made a promise to my parents a long time ago that he would look after me if anything had happened to them and was determined to live up to his promise.

In a way, it's like having Alfred from Batman around. He even looks like him.

"Welcome home miss," he paused looking at my eyes, "Rachelle. I trust the exams went well?" he asked in a British accent, like all the classic butler's in the movies. I nodded and smiled softly.

When ever either Leah or Elle gains control, my eye color changes. Like for instance right now, my eyes are a bright shade of green. Elle's eyes are a soft sort of purple, and Leah has cold dark blue hues.

"Yes I- I mean we- are all pretty confident about them." He nodded.

"Today was the Language Arts exams, was it not? I trust that miss Leah did very well."

**Sure as hell bet I did!** I heard Leah shout excitedly.

_**Leah you know he can't hear you…**_Elle sighed. I sweat dropped and nodded.

"Yeah. Believe me, she's pretty confident about it, that's for sure." I mumbled. James let out a small chuckle and nodded. James here is also only other person, besides my Aunt Clair, who knows about Leah and Elle. Everyone else just assumes that I'm crazy and won't approach me.

"Well then, I'll be assuming you've be having root beer tonight?" he asked and I nodded. "Very well then, I'll prepare some along with a few snacks to celebrate another victory on your exams." He said before walking away.

"Thanks, James!" I called back and I walked down the hall to my room.

…

I changed out of my boring navy blue blazer, white blouse, and navy blue with teal checkered skirt into a green and white flower pattern sleeveless top with white shinny jeans, a brown belt, and white sneakers.

I put my shoulder length chocolate brown hair into a loose side ponytail and put on some green mascara.

**Uhgggg. Do you really need to put on that hideous mascara?** Leah complained. I just decided ignored her and continued to apply it. Once I had put on at least three or four layers of green mascara I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror.

'Not to bad.' I thought, and turned around and stepped into the hallway only to find myself no longer inside my mansion.

I looked down and noticed I was at least seven feet off the ground. In a tree. In a flipping tree!

"What the hell?" I asked calmly. I turned around and sure enough, my room was still there. I took a step back into my room and closed the door.

_You…guys saw that as well, right?_

**Of course we fudging saw that! What the hell is going on?**

_**Maybe we should try that again…**_Elle said nervously. I nodded and opened up the door again, but sure enough, we were still in a tree, in a forest, in God knows where!

"Okay, okay. Just got to stay calm, I'm sure this is perfectly normal, or, we've been drugged, or something. There has to be a good logical explanation for all this."

**This. Is. Not. Normal.**

"I know that, but seriously, we have to remain calm." I said sternly. I looked around but all I could see were a bunch of trees with doors on them.

"What is this place?" I asked myself.

"The forest of doors." I heard a voice reply. I looked up and saw a boy with purple hair and cat ears just lazily lying on a branch above me. I let yelped in surprise and fell.

I landed on my but and when I looked up, the door had closed and disappeared. I stared at where the door to my bedroom had once been. My eye twitched.

"What. The. Hell." I mumbled.

"Haha onee-san looks funny sitting there like that." I heard a voice laugh from behind me.

Turned around to see two twin boys with large axes standing there right behind me. The cat boy from before jumped down from his branch and landed on the ground with ease.

"Who the hell are you people, and where the hell am I?" I asked sternly.

"I told you, you're in the Forest of Doors~" the cat boy teased. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not cute. Now really, where exactly am I?" he frowned at my comment.

"You're in Wonderland, duh." My eyes widened. No way. There's way no way. Wonderland didn't exist; it's just a story.

"Oi, are you alright? Heeellloooo!" the cat boy waved his hand in front of my face and I growled slapping his hand a way. I stood up and glared at the purple haired teen.

"No, seriously, where the hell am I?" I asked getting annoyed.

**Let me come out, I'll set them straight.** Leah said. I shook my head.

_No. Not yet anyways, if they won't tell us the truth, then we walk away. The last thing we need is for you to get us into trouble._ I argued.

**Wimp…** Leah huffed. I was snapped out of my mental argument with Leah when I noticed the cat boy sniffing me.

"What the hell! Not coo!" I shouted taking a step back.

"Hmmm…you smell like Alice only a little bit different. Hey," he said grinning, "I know. You're an outsider!" he exclaimed. I looked at him offended.

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?" I asked calmly crossing my arms.

"It means you're not from around here." I rolled my eyes boredly.

"Well, yes, I don't ever remember opening up my bedroom door to another dimension. Honestly what is this? _Twitches_? " I asked suddenly remembering the old Disney movie when those two twin witch girls opened up a closet door or what ever and found themselves in another dimension.

The cat boy cocked his head to the side not getting my Disney reference. I shook my head.

"Never mind. But seriously, where am I?"

"Hey already told you, onee-san," one of the twins (red) said latching onto one of my arms.

"You're in Wonderland!" his brother (blue) finished latching onto my other arm. My eye twitched with annoyance. I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of kids. Well, basically, I didn't really like anyone below the age of 12.

"Let go now." I said coldly. The frowned but listened.

_**I think that may have been a bit harsh.**_ Elle sighed. Of course it was harsh in her eyes. Mostly because Elle was such a softy, _especially_ when it came to kids or anything cute.

'Whatever,' I thought. It was really no big deal. I turned my attention back to cat boy and frowned.

"If I'm really in Wonderland, than how come I didn't fall down a rabbit hole or something?" I asked boredly. He shrugged.

"This is the Forest of Doors, like I said earlier. These doors can connect to anywhere and take you to the place where you desire to be the most." He said trying to sound mysterious.

"I didn't want to come here, I wanted to be down in my living room watching _The Mentalist _and chugging root beer." I deadpanned.

"Maybe that's what you were thinking you wanted to do, but your subconscious thought differently~" he mused.

"No, I highly doubt it."

_You two better not have wished for this!_ I shouted.

**Of course we didn't!**

_**I-I don't think I wished for something like this either…**_ I sighed and looked around. It was obvious nether one of them was lying, mainly because I know when they are. Don't know how, I just do.

"Hey, are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked. "Man, do you always space out this much?" cat boy asked. I shrugged.

"Sometimes. You were saying."

"Right, I'm Boris Airay, and these two are Dee and Dum. I was just explaining how you can leave, since its quite obvious you want to be here right now." He seemed almost sad saying that.

"Oh, okay, well I'm Rachelle Armstrong, but you can call me Rach, Leach, or Elle. So you were saying about how to leave?" he nodded.

"Check your pockets." I frowned, but did so anyways. I pulled out a clear glass vile with a heart shaped stopper and red liquid inside.

**Where the hell did that come from?!**

_No clue…_ I turned to Boris and raised my eyebrow. "That is the medicine of Hearts. You have to drink it in order to play the game." He said.

"What game?"

"The game that all outsiders play. You just have to drink the medicine and interact with the inhabitants of this world. As you do that, the liquid will refill and when it has reached the top, you can choose to leave or stay." Boris explained.

"That's not possible. What were to happen if I were to choose _not_ to play?" I asked skeptically. Boris looked down and pointed to my arm.

"That." He said blankly. I looked down and noticed my arm-no-my whole body starting to fade in and out.

"W-what!?" my eyes widened.

"If you don't drink the potion, you'll fade. You won't return to your world either, you'll just disappear." He said sadly.

This isn't possible. It _can't_ be possible. I shook my head and looked at the bottle. 'Play some weird game I know nothing about or fade into nothing. Is there a third option?'

**Rach. Drink the damn potion. Now.**

_**I agree with Leah. I don't wanna fade!**_

I looked back down at my hand. I sighed. My only option was quiet clear. I pulled off the heart shaped stopper and drank the medicine.

I started coughing immediately afterwards. _God that tasted horrible…_

**Good thing I didn't have to taste it, and why the hell did it take you so damn long to decide to drink it?**

I sweat dropped trying to think of a good excuse, which I couldn't come up with, so I just decided not to reply.

I looked down at my hand and saw that the fading had stopped and my whole body was solid again.

"Good…" I mumbled and turned my attention to Boris, who was smiling like an idiot. "So what else do I need to know about this game I'm now playing?" I asked. Boris just shrugged.

"In all honesty, what I told you was all I really knew. But I sure some off the other role holders might be able to explain the basics to you."

"What's a role holder?"

"The people with faces." I frowned.

"There are people without faces?"

"Yep. _Now_ your getting it~"' he smiled giving me a thumbs up. My mind now think: SLENDER MAN!

My aunt gave Leach that game since she's into all those horror movies and stuff, so she decided played it around midnight. After a few short minutes, I took control again, shut the game off, chucked it out the window and didn't sleep for the next few nights.

"But, you don't need to worry about them there not really that important since they don't have a face." He said casually. I frowned.

I don't know why but just the way he said that, that the faceless people were 'not important' just because they don't have a face, just really irritated me.

"Hey! Boss can explain onee-san!" Dee said.

"Yeah onee-san, Boss is really good at explaining things!" Dum said agreeing with his brother. And before I could even begin to protest, the twin once again grabbed both my arms and started to drag me down a random path to God knows where with Boris trailing behind.

**Okay so that's Chapter 1 of 'So this is Wonderland'. Please let me know what you think so far, and I sincerely apologize if this sucked, because this only just popped into my head and don't know where the heck I'm going with it.**

**So…yeah…I'll try to improve as the story goes on…hopefully…**

**Please R&R~ **


	2. Explanations and Rachelle

**Sup! I'm back with another chapter of: So This is Wonderland! I'm so glade people like the first chapter, 'cause I really wasn't sure about it and I wasn't sure if I should continue, but I will!**

**So anyways, enough ranting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice! Everything, but Rach/ Elle/ and Leah, belongs to QuinRose!**

…

**Rachelle's P.O.V.**

The twins continued to drag me to a large mansion and ranted about a person called "Boss". I wondered what type of person this "Boss" guy is? Leach and Elle were silent the whole way and Boris was just lazily trailing behind.

We eventually made our way through a rose garden that lead out to a large table with a white tablecloth with several arrays of teapots. Sitting at the table were two men. One with black hair and had on a top hat with a white suit sat at the head of the table. 'I'm guessing the intimidating guy at the head of the table is this "Boss" person…' I thought.

The other man had wavy orange hair with a purple scarf and a black trench coat. He was eating an orange cake, but stopped when he noticed us approaching. Both men looked at the Tweedle's, then Boris, and then me. I'll admit, I was slightly intimidated by the two, but I tried not to show it.

The man at the head of the table got up and walked over to us. He looked down at me and then over to Dee and Dum.

"And who is this young lady?" The man with the hat asked. Dee and Dum smiled happily as they hugged my arms even tighter than they already were. _These two have a strong grip._

**I can see that, they look like the clingy type…** Leah mumbled. I mentally nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss. Armstrong, I'm Blood Dupre." He said politely. I blinked completely missing the conversation. Boris laughed and patted me on the back.

"Haha sorry about that Blood, this one spaces out in the middle of a conversation without warning." I glared at the cat boy and then turned my attention back to Blood.

"Is that so? Well, I guess everyone has their flaws." He said uncaringly. I felt my eye twitch by this mans rude beaver.

"Really? Then what might yours be mister Dupre?" I asked shaking my hands free of the twins' death grip. The man looked at me coldly for a moment, before regaining his composer.

"I'd be carful young lady, comments like that might get you killed in this world." He said darkly before walking back to his seat.

"So could walking out into the middle of a busy highway, yet people do it anyways." I said blankly. Blood looked a bit taken back by my comment. I guess he's not used to people talking back to him. In a way, Blood actually looked somewhat amused by this and waved his hand for us all to sit down.

"Well then so be it. Now on to other topics." He said taking a sip of his tea. I nodded.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could explain this…um…Wonderland I believe Boris called it?" I asked as a maid without a face poured me a cup of tea. I stiffen a bit until she walked away. _People really don't have faces here…_

**Yeah…isn't it awesome!**

_No, no not really…_

**Wha? Why the hell-Ohhhh~ you're just a chicken aren't you~?** Leah teased. I frowned and mentally growled at her.

_Am not!_

**Are too~**

_Am not!_

**Are too~**

_AM NOT!_

"_Miss_. Armstrong!" Blood shouted. I glared up at him and then noticed everyone staring at me. 'Oh shit I did it again.'

"Sorry…" I mumbled taking a sip of my tea. Blood sighed and nodded.

"As I was saying; there are five territories here in Wonderland: The Hatters Mansion, which is where you are currently." I nodded. "The Heart Castle, the Amusement Park, the Clover Tower, and the Circus. Each territory is ruled by a role holder, or as you may have already assumed, a person with a face. In order for you to get back home, you must interact with the role holders and your vial will fill up-"

"Wait a minute! How does interacting and being social with people fill a vial that's already empty?" I asked. Blood shrugged.

"Check it." I frowned and reached into my pocket to pull out my vial. My twitched as I looked at it. It had some liquid in it already. 'How is this possible?! This doesn't make any sense! I drank the potion, so how did that liquid get in there?' my scientific mind started to go on a role with trying to come up with some sort of logical explanation for this madness. Nothing Blood was saying was making sense.

"How does the liquid get back into the vial?" I asked shakily. My head was really starting to hurt from this madness.

"Hmm…I'm not quite sure of that, I guess it's just the way the game operates." Blood said monotonously.

"And just who exactly created this game?"

"No one knows, the games been going on for centuries in your worlds time. We just play the game until it ends." Boris said.

"And when does the game end?" I was getting really annoyed by the lack of answers and my headache was getting worse by the second; there's only so much nonsense someone like me can take. Just then the sky automatically turned to night.

**What the hell! **Leah shouted.

_**I-is that supposed to happen?**_ Elle asked nervously. I just stared up and then banged my head on the table surprising everyone. That was it. My brain is officially fried.

"Miss. Armstrong are you alright?" Blood asked slowly. I looked up and pointed to my head.

"This," I tapped my head, "Is a computer. Everything in it is pure logic and scientific reasoning. Everything you just said and everything that just happened completely defies everything in it. I've been trying to make some sort of scientific and logical explanation for it all, but I can't and now my brain is officially fried." I explained. They nodded now understanding.

"Well, logic won't help you in this world." Blood chuckled.

"You couldn't have said that a little sooner, could you?" I said sarcastically. He just shrugged.

"Just use your imagination, or try not to think about it to much." Boris said happily putting his hands behind his head. I stared at him blankly.

"I have no imagination. It's completely useless so I deleted it from my mind." Boris just stared at me like I had just grown a second head.

**Way to freak them out. We can always count on you to do that.** Leah said sarcastically.

_Well it's the truth. What else was I supposed to say?_

**Not say anything at all! Just nodded and pretend you understand asshole! **I felt a vain pop.

_Oh well look whose talking you unevolved slug!_

**What was that bitch?**

_You heard me you foul mouthed hag._

_**BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!**_ Elle shouted. I winced in pain and stopped arguing with Leah.

_Sorry Elle…_

"Well, it's getting late, you may spend the night here, Miss. Armstrong." Blood said getting up. I nodded and looked up only to see it was morning. 'When did the sky change?' I asked myself. I shook my head deciding it would be better for my sanity not to focus on it.

"Elliot, show miss Armstrong to one of the guest rooms." Blood commanded walking away. The orange haired man, or Elliot nodded and walked over to me.

"I'm Elliot March, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier." He said sheepishly. I smiled and nodded.

"Its alright, it nice to met you, Elliot." I replied. Elliot showed me to my room and left. I quickly got changed into a white night gown and hopped into bed and fell asleep.

…

I opened my eyes only to find myself in a weird world would that looked like it had been drawn by a 3 year old. I frowned. 'What is this place?'

"A dream." I voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a man with an eye patch and silver hair floating a few feet above the ground. How the heck is he floating?

"I can tell you're more confused than most outsiders are normally." He mused. I nodded.

"Yes, none of this applies to any sort of logic or reasoning that I know. It's like the laws of physics don't apply here!" I shouted. He nodded.

"That because they don't, or at least the laws that exists in your dimension." He said. I frowned. 'This is a different dimension?' He nodded.

"Yes, not everything is the same here as it is in your world. There is no logic to the ways of Wonderland, no rocket science or mathematical equations, or astrophysics. If you will, this dimension is almost like a dream itself." The grey haired man explained. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

When he put it like that, it did explain a lot, like how time moves differently, and how some people have faces and others don't. I looked up at the silver haired man and frowned.

"Who are you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh that's right, how rude of me! I am Nightmare Gottschalk, the incubus of Wonderland." He said proudly. I tilted my head to the side. _Incubus?_

_**Incubuses are dream demons that have sexual intercrosses with women in their sleep in order to survive.**_ Elle explained. My eyes widened.

**WHAT!?** Leah shouted.

_My thoughts exact…_

Nightmare waved his hand in front of his face.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not _that_ type of incubus. Completely different, _completely_ different type of incubus!" he shouted.

_Wait, can he hear our conversations?_

**That's impossible, no way he could.**

"No, not really, you see being a dream demon, I can read minds, and Leah you should know that nothings impossible." Nightmare said happily. My eye twitched. 'My thoughts are being invaded!'

"I can't help it! I really can't stop reading peoples minds! I just pick up on their thoughts." Nightmare sighed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" I mumbled. Suddenly, the world started to shake and collapse. I looked around a little frightened at first, but then remembering that this is a dream.

"I'm waking up, right?" I asked. Nightmare nodded.

"I can explain the rest of the game to you if you come to the Clover Tower tomorrow." He said.

"Fine." I said as the world started to fade away.

…

I woke up and got changed quickly and made my way out of the mansion without being noticed. It wasn't too hard to find the Tower, since I could see the top of the tower just above the trees. I just simply had to head in that direction. Easy.

Not.

Complications started to set in when a man with brown hair and a red jacket with a sword fell out of the bushes.

"What the!" I shouted as the man stood up and brushed the dirt of his uniform. He looked like a knight, and he probably was since I recall Blood saying that there was a castle. The man looked down at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ace Knight of Heart Castle! Are you a new role holder?" he asked. 'Ha! I was right! He _is_ a knight!' I thought happily.

"No, I'm an outsider and I was just heading to the Clover Tower." I told Ace. His eye widen along with his smile, if that was possible…

"Really? An outsider? That's cool! What's your name?" he asked.

"Rachelle Armstrong, but you may call me Rach, Elle, or Leah." I said. He nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Rach, you said you were heading to The Clover Tower, right?" I nodded.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Awesome! I am too! Do you know how to get there, by any chance?" He asked happily. I raised an eyebrow at the man in confusion.

"Are you new to this country?" I asked curious as to why he didn't know his way around. He cheerfully shook his head.

"Nope~ _you're_ the new one here silly." Ace laughed cheerfully.

**This guys insane. Yep. Definitely insane. And dose he ever stop smiling?**

_Good question. I'll admit the guys creepy, but if anything, he's probably directionally challenged if he's not new to the area and has no idea where he's going._ I observed. It seemed like the only logical explanation, right?

"Yes, I do." I told him and began leading the odd knight in the direction of the Tower.

…

It didn't take to long to get to the Tower, but longer than I had anticipated due to constantly dragging Ace in the right direction because he was constantly getting lost. 'Idiot.' I thought blankly glaring at Ace, who just continued to smile.

We walked into the Tower and were immediately greeted by Nightmare, along with another man with short black hair and a lizard tattoo.

"Ah Rachelle, thank goodness you arrived. Gray here was just about to make me do work even thought I told him of your arrival!" Nightmare said joyfully hugging me. I just shook him off and sighed.

"You should do your work. I can come back another time if he's busy." I said to the other man, who was staring at me in shock.

"Oh, so lord Nightmare _wasn't_ lying when he informed me of another outsider. No, it's perfectly fine, to answer your question, you two can talk in Lord Nightmare's office. As for you Ace," Gray turned to the knight, "Julius is waiting for you." He said stiffly before walking away.

'I take it those two don't get along…' I thought noticing how Gray reacted to Ace's presence in the room.

"Yes, your very observant, just as I expected~" Nightmare said in a sing-song voice as he led me upstairs and to his office.

He gestured for me to sit in the chair in front of the desk and I did. I was tired from walking around with Ace for over half the day, so I was _extremely_ grateful to be able to sit down.

"I'll start where Blood left off in explain this world. There has been a power struggle between the Hatter's, the Amusement Park, and the Heart Castle for some time now and it is very unlikely that it will ever end. This here Tower and the Circus are the only neutral territories, but I would advice you greatly not to go anywhere near the Circus without company." Nightmare warned.

"Any reason why?" I asked curiously.

"You'll…find out soon enough…" He mumbled shaking his head. "Moving on there is something you should know about what happens after you drink the Medicine of Heart: everyone in Wonderland will fall in love with you." There was a slight pause before his words sunk in.

_**WHAT!?**_ Leah, Elle, and I all mentally screamed at once. Nightmare winced hearing us all scream in confusion (well mostly Leah and I) before putting a hand up to silence us. We did.

"It's a rule in the game and not something we can control. Outsider have cretin qualities that we role-holders are attracted to, and you also have a very important thing that we don't have." He said.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. Nightmare frowned.

"Hearts. The people of Wonderland only have clocks so we can always be born again and again. But outsiders are special. You have hearts, you can't be replaced and that is what makes you special to us." He said almost sadly.

'Clocks for hearts? How is that possible?' I mentally asked myself. Nightmare sighed.

"You're forgetting that I informed you that things are different in your world. Your rules of logic don't apply here, that _includes_ biology." Nightmare said slightly annoyed.

I couldn't help it. I had the laws of physics, chemistry, science, biology, history, math, algebra, geometry, art, music, government, politics, almost _every_ foreign langue including Latin, along with just about everything else you could imagine jam pack into my brain by the end of _first grade_! I couldn't help it if that's the way my school handled things, and that's how I grew up.

"I understand that, Rachelle, but you along with the other two have to put all that out of your minds and keep them open to new things." Nightmare said calmly. I nodded. It wasn't going to be easy that's for sure, but I guess if I'm ever going to survive in this strange new world, I'll try my best.

"Good. Now do you have any question that wouldn't take me a thousand years to answer?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, how many role holders are there?"

"Currently? 15"

"Are there any other outsiders here other than myself, and is it usually to have us here?"

"Yes, there is another outsider here, Her name is Alice. And No, it's not normal, but how you came here isn't normal either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most outsider can come her if they solely desirer to leave there life behind. In doing so they fall down a hole, a rabbit hole to be specific, but you came here through the Forest of Doors, that shouldn't be possible, but yet it is possible." Nightmare said mysteriously. I thought about it for a moment.

In the book _'Alice in Wonderland'_ the girl, Alice, _does_ indeed fall down a rabbit hole. And then I thought back to what Boris said, about the Forest of Doors connecting to everywhere across the fabric of time and space to anywhere and everywhere, and yet…it doesn't…

"I'm wondering about that too.." I mutter under my breath. Suddenly a rumble erupted from my stomached and I blushed in embarrassment. I forgot to eat breakfast. Nightmare laughed and got up from his desk.

"Well stop for now since your hungry, and I pretty much explained everything you need to know. You're also more than welcome to stay here at the Tower." Nightmare said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, umm…could you..?"

"First floor, and its second door to your left." I smile and nodded. I said thanks on the way out and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

I walked in and realized that I couldn't cook. 'Of course all that information jam packed into my brain and _none_ of it can help me make a sandwich.' I thought bitterly.

_**Want me to?**_ Elle asked shyly. I smiled and lightly smacked my forehead.

"I'm an idiot…" I mumbled and nodded.

_Yeah, that'd be great._ I told her and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain to come.

It hurt. Like being hit by a truck flying at 90mph. It always does whenever we switched. I clutched my head in pain trying my best not to cry out. I could feel my mind being shoved aside and something else was coming in. My nails dug in to my scalp digging in thought the skin. Damn it hurt. It hurt's so badly…

And then, it stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked around, but not through my own.

I was now looking at the world through Elle.

…

**Elle's P.O.V.**

I felt horrible for making Rach go thought that pain. I always did. None of us like it and the pain never got any easier. You would have thought that after all these years we would have been used to it by now, but we never were.

My soft purple eyes scanned around the kitchen. I found the pantry and smiled. 'Hmm…a sandwich will do nicely~' I thought happily and took out the bread along with some peanut butter and jelly.

It was quite sad that nether Rach nor Leah knew how to make something as simple as a sandwich, but I guess that's some people are like that. I took out a knife from on of the drawers and cut it in half. 'All done~'

I took a bit out of the sandwich just as another girl walked in. She looked to be about a year or so older than me with light blond hair and wore a baby blue dress with a white apron and blue bow that matched her dress. She was carrying in groceries and stopped when she saw me.

I smiled politely and walked over to her. "Those look heavy, here, I'll help." I said taking one of the brown paper bags from her hands.

"Umm…thanks?" she said looking confused.

"Are you Alice?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled happily shaking her hand. "Hi, I'm Elle Armstrong, the new outsider. It's nice meet you." Alice stared at me for a moment before smiling as well.

"Nice to meet you as well Elle. Have you been in Wonderland long?" she asked setting the other bag down. I shook my head.

"No, I just arrived here yesterday actually. I came though the Forest of Doors and met Boris and the Twins there and they took me to met Blood and Elliot." I explained. She nodded.

"Hmm I didn't think it was possible for someone to enter Wonderland that way…" she said slightly dazed. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, Nightmare was curious about it as well. Do you want me to help you unpack to groceries?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah that would be big help." Alice said sounding slightly relived. I just smiled and placed things where they should be.

Alice told be about her stay in Wonderland and how she came here. She told me about all the weird adventures she's had so far and described the inhabitants as well. They all sounded really nice from what she was telling me. I couldn't wait to meet them.

Then she asked me about myself. I wasn't really sure what to say. Did she want to know about me in particular? Or should I say stuff about Leah and Rach's personalities as well.

"That's hard to explain, what do you want to know in particular?" I asked putting the last thing away before we sat at the counter.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure, anything's fine." She said happily. I sighed. That was going to be hard to explain. Leah, Rach and I don't all like the same thing. I liked to read, bake, and draw. Leah and Rach weren't interested in that stuff. Rach was obviously a woman of science, she spends her time looking under a microscope or watching _The Mentalist_ or any other of shows like that to learn how to read people and tries to study for exams and stuff. Leah was a slacker, she loved to fight, watches horror movies, plays video game, is a bit of a grammar nazi, and is a foul mouth. As you can see, talking about us with out people _knowing_ about us can be very difficult.

"Well, it hard to talk about myself since I'm into so many different thing…" I mumbled. Alice blinked, but smiled and shook her head.

"If you don't want to talk about yourself, then you don't have to." She said happily. I shook my head.

"No, no, no it not like that, it's just…complicated…" I mumbled.

"Well then start at the beginning, keep going and then when you've reached the end, stop." **(A/N: that line was an original Alice in Wonderland quote I picked up from the Disney movie.)** Alice said calmly getting up to make tea. I nodded.

"I don't expect you to believe anything I'm about to say, but just trust that I'm telling the truth, okay?" I asked she nodded.

"I don't think there's anything that could really surprise me anymore after all the time I've spent here." Alice laughed. I smiled and nodded. I was never really good at explaining the truth about Leah, Rach, and I. It was normally something that Rach did, but I guess I'll give it my all.

_**If you're not comfortable with explaining it, then repeat my words. **_Rachelle's voice echoed trough my mind. I nodded. _All right just tell me what to say!_

_**Very well then. When I was younger, I had an accident. My parent's car crashed after it had been struck by lightning.**_

"When I was younger, I had an accident when my parents car crashed after it had been struck by lightning." I started repeating Rach's words. Alice nodded.

_**I woke up in a hospital, but I wasn't…the same as I was before.**_

"I woke up in a hospital, but I wasn't the same as I was before."

_**In short to save some time with explaining things, I well…had something like two other minds other than my own. Each with there own personalities. The doctors said that I was hit by the lightning and that it sparked something in my mind making two other living consciousnesses along with my own. They weren't really sure how it happened but it did.**_

"In short to save us with some longer explanations…well… I had something like two other minds other than my own, it was like have two other people or sisters but just one body. Each with their own personalities. The doctor's said that I was hit by the lightning and it sparked something in my mind creating two other living consciousnesses other than my own. No one's really sure how the lightning caused it to happen but it did." I said going a bit off script, but it seemed to work so far. Alice nodded seeming to understand. God knows how since I was giving such a bad explanation, but it seemed to work.

"It like having two other minds, other than my own, and I know before you say anything: you probably thing that I sound crazy, but I know I'm not. " I said the last part without Rachelle's guidance. Alice looked at me for a moment before shrugging.

"To be honest, I actually consider your story true. Being in Wonderland for so long, I've learned to except weird and impossible things." She laughed. I smiled. This was the first time someone human other than James or Aunt Clair actually believe our story. I got up and hugged Alice surprising her a bit, but she didn't seem to mind.

"So, what are these two other voices like? You said they had their own personalities, right?" Alice asked. I nodded letting go of her.

"Well, to be honest, Rachelle is the original, Leah and I were the two other voices that appeared after the crash. Rach is the more logical, level head and scientific one. Leah is well…a ruthless foul mouth who acts first thinks-second and loves a good fight, but she has her good qualities…I think" I said trying to described the other two.

Alice nodded. "Well, I look forward to meeting them both." I nodded. 'I think we'll all get along well.' Alice seems like the type of person who could have a rational conversation with Rach and could probably stand Leah's horrible personality.

I took a bit of my sandwich and offered Alice the other half, which she took.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I was wondering, do you think you could show me to the other territory's?" I asked, "I mean, if you have the time, of course." I quickly added. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! How about we check out the Amusement Park?" She asked. My eyes widened. I had never been to an amusement park before. I've heard the kids in my school talk about them saying how fun they were, and I've always wanted to go. I nodded.

"That would fantastic." I chirped happily. I then noticed that it suddenly turned dark outside. 'Oh! It seems Rach forgot to ask Nightmare about that...'

"Umm…Alice why does day, night, and noon change so rapidly? Rach forgot to ask Nightmare about that before we came down here."

"Oh, that easy. There's no sense of time here, like in a dream. Time seems to have no flow so the sky will change at random." She explained. I nodded. That makes sense.

I stifled a yawn and threw out the rest of my sandwich no longer hungry. "I'm ready for bed, do you mind showing me to the guest rooms?" I asked tiredly. Alice laughed and nodded.

"Sure, no problem." Alice said happily leading me upstairs and to one of the unoccupied guest room. I happily got changed and slipped into a light purple nightgown and looked into the wardrobe for something else to wear other than what I came here in.

I smiled when I found a purple dress with a white ribbon that tied around the front. It ended just above my knees and it had a white lace bottom and long sleeves with white ruffles at the ends. I also picked out a pair of light purple knee-high socks with white ruffles at the top and white ballet flats. I then picked out a nice dark purple ribbon to put my hair up in for tomorrow.

I carefully lay to outfit onto the floor and giggled with excitement. My first time going to an amusement park. And I'm going with a _friend_! I've never had a friend before. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever! I could feel it.

And with those final thoughts in mind I slipped under the covers took my dark brown hair out of its side ponytail and went to sleep.

…

**There you have it chapter two of 'So This is Wonderland'! I hope it turned out okay and gave you some idea of Rach and Elle's different characters. I'll try to improve more as I type up the next chapter and hopefully if all goes well, Leah will be making her first official appearance in the story! MWAHAHHAHA!**

**I hope you all liked it and I hope that I did an okay job^^**

**Please R&R!**


	3. The Amusement Park, The Circus and Elle

**Hey I'm finally posting Chapter three of 'So this is Wonderland.' Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a lot to do as of late.**

**Moving on with the disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice!**

…

**Elle's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next day…maybe I should say time change. Either way, I woke up. I literally jumped out of bed and put my clothes on. I put my hair up in a high ponytail with my purple ribbon. Slipped my white flats on and headed out the door.

I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw Alice making breakfast. I smiled happy to see she was up and walked over to her.

"Need any help?" I asked. Alice jumped a bit and quickly turned around. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I mumbled embarrassed by my actions. Alice sighed and blew it off.

"Na it's fine, I should have been paying closer attention. Do you know how to make French toast?" She asked. I nodded and rolled up my sleeves to help out.

After a few minutes, we had finally completed the French toast, and it didn't look half bad. Alice is pretty good in the kitchen and most of the time while we were baking, we were exchanging recipes. Which was something I've always wanted to do with a friend.

I went over to the fridge and got out the syrup and placed it on the table.

"All done." I said happily. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, this would have taken me much longer, thanks for the help." I smiled sheepishly. It's been years since I was last thanked by someone; actually I can't even remember the last time I was thanked.

"I-it was nothing, really." I mumbled. She shook her head and sat down. I did the same and Nightmare slowly entered the room covered in blankets.

"Oh, hello girls. You're up early Rach-er, sorry Elle." Nightmare said realizing that we switched.

"It's fine, it's fine. That happens a lot." I said happily taking a bite out of my French toast.

Nightmare sat down next to Alice and happily dug in. Alice looked at Nightmare suspiciously.

"Did you finish all your work?" Nightmare looked up from his breakfast and nodded.

"Yes, I actually got Gray's permission this time to take a few minute break." He mumble childishly. 'I guess Nightmare skipping work happens a lot.' I thought taking another bite.

"It doesn't happen that often!" Nightmare shouted. I flinched back at his sudden out burst. 'Oh that's right, he can read minds…'

"Yes, yes I do. It would be wise if you didn't forget that." Nightmare said proudly. He looked slightly childish trying to sound impressive, but I didn't want to be mean, so I just smiled and nodded like I always do.

"Yes, of course, I'll try my best to remember that~" I got up and put my empty plate in the dishwasher. I saw Alice get up and do the same.

I waited by the door for her to finish up. I know I should act so excited to leave, but I couldn't help it. I was going to a _real_ Amusement Park! Not like the ones on TV, no this one was real, and it was in a parallel world!

I couldn't help but smile as Alice and me walked out the door.

_I'm so excited, aren't you guys? I hope my outfit's okay for going on rides and stuff…_I looked down at my apparel nervously.

_**Relax you look fine.**_ Rachelle assured me.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just get on some rollercoaster's already!** Leach shouted excitedly. I giggled a bit and Alice looked over to me curiously.

"Is something funny?" She asked. I stopped giggling and scratched the back of my head embarrassed.

"Oh, umm sorry. We're just excited to be visiting an amusement park, that's all." Alice looked a little shocked.

"You've never been to an amusement park before?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Aunt Clair says it would be better for the three of us if we didn't go to overly crowded place full of people. She's doesn't like the idea and wants us to go out and have fun, but she also wants to protect us as well." I mumbled sadly. The only time we're really a loud to leave the house was to go to school other than that, that's it.

"I see, your aunt sounds like she really cares about you three." Alice said. I nodded happily.

"Yeah, she's really nice. She doesn't live with us, but tries to visit us as often as she can and always brings presents with her. I guess it's her way of apologizing for not being there all the time." I mumbled thinking back on it all.

"Yeah, my mom was the same way when she traveled some place for work. She would always give my sisters and I these adorable little gifts when she came back." Alice laughed.

We walked in silence after that. It wasn't awkward, it was just nice, and peaceful.

But sadly the peace didn't last as we neared the Amusement Park. I could here the sound of people screaming and music playing off in the distance.

I smiled looked over to Alice who just smiled back. I quickly grabbed her hand and ran towards the sound of I could only guess to be roller coasters and the salty smell of popcorn.

…

I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of the park itself. After blinking rapidly for a few moments, I stared around in awe at the amazing sight that lay right before my eyes. 'Wow.'

"T-t-this is…AMAZING!" I shouted happily looking around. I twirled around and faced Alice happily. "I'm so glad we chose to come here first."

"Me too, I'm glad you like this place. It's the biggest of the five territories, and even though I've been here for God knows how long, I still haven't seen it all." Alice sighed. My eyes widen.

'Wow, it's really that big?' I pondered.

"Hello Alice!" A cheery voice came up from behind us. We both turned around to see a man with red hair, and wore a flamboyant yellow jacket and carrying a violin walking towards us.

"Hi Gowland, nice to see you again." Alice said happily. The man-Gowland- nodded and then looked over to me.

"And who might you be young lady?" he asked smiling. I smiled back and walk over to the two.

"I am Elle Armstrong, but you may also call me Rachelle, Rach, or Leah. It's nice to met you Mr. Gowland." I said politely shaking his hand.

"How will I know when to call you which name?" He laughed. I laughed nervously.

"Oh, you'll know. I take it you're the owner of the park?" I asked trying to change the topic. Gowland nodded happily.

"Yes, I am. How do you like it so far?"

"It's amazing. I've never been to an amusement park before, but I can already tell that this one is probably a lot better than the ones back home." Gowland seemed quite satisfied with my complement and laughed.

"Of course it is. This is the best Amusement Park in Wonderland!" Gowland proclaimed proudly.

"It's the only amusement park in Wonderland." A familiar voice deadpanned from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around.

"Boris, you lazy stray, doesn't insult this park!" Gowland snapped, but Boris just shook it off. He looked down and saw me and frowned.

"Rachelle?" He asked confused. I smiled nervously.

"Oh, hello Boris, nice to see you again…" I mumbled. _Oh no. This isn't good…_

_**It was bound to happen eventually. **_Rachelle mumbled casually. I quickly hid my face so that he couldn't get a good look at my eye color. If he did there would definitely be some questions.

"Boris you knew there was a new outsider and didn't tell me?!" Gowland asked sound even more angry than he already was. Boris waved his hand blowing Gowland off again.

"I didn't feel like telling you, since I knew she was going to come here eventually." Boris said casually turning his attention back to Gowland. I mentally sighed with relief as Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, were going to go on some of the rides, see you guys later." Alice said trying to move this along.

"Oh, but wait. I just wrote a new song! Here listen!" Gowland said cheerfully putting his violin on his shoulder and placing the bow on the strings.

Alice and Boris both shout 'NO!' but I took the violin off his shoulder noticing something wrong immediately.

"How long have you been playing the violin?" I asked my voice getting stern as I looked over the violin carefully. Gowland pouted.

"A long time, why is something wrong?" he asked. I nodded and stared at him intensely.

"Yes. Your violin is in horrible condition. A true violinist knows never to play with an untuned violin. I _also_ see that the strings are badly rusted. I would also like to point out that the strings were not put into place correctly, I take some of them have been unprofessionally stringed, was that also your doing?" I continued to question and list off all the things that were wrong with this, _if_ it can even still be considered, instrument.

I handed it back to Gowland who looked completely shell shocked. Then he did something completely unexpected.

Gowland fell to the ground and into a little ball and started to anime cry his eyes out while clutching his violin like his life depended on it.

"W-what should I do n-now?" he cried. And started to apologize to the poor instrument. I crossed my arms and looked down upon the red haired man.

"Go to the nearest store where they sell instruments and see if they can try to salvage this instrument. Then get a book that will explain to you how you may take better care of it." I commanded and Gowland shot up instantly and saluted me (still cry).

"Yes ma'ma!" and with that he ran out of the Amusement Park and past the Hatter residence that had just entered the park.

"No time or negotiation's Blood. I need to save me baby!" he shouted and disappeared off into the distance leaving a trail of dust behind.

Alice and Boris stared at me mouth's open. I blinked and then realized what I just did. In less than a few seconds I made the Amusement Park owner cry and criticized his violin! 'Oh no! I did it again!' I thought looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Oh, I did it again!" I mumbled over and over to myself covering my face in embarrassment, before Alice walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder and told me to stop.

"Relax. It was for the best. Believe me, he couldn't play the violin for his life." Alice mutters the last part darkly. Boris nodded in agreement.

"I concur. Now if you don't mine, _Rachelle_, can I speak with you for a moment?" Boris asked suspiciously. I slightly stiffen and just kept looking at the ground. 'He noticed. Great now I have to explain everything all over again…' I thought to myself as we walked away from Alice.

He pulled us into a near by ally and cornered me against the wall. "Who are you?" he asked. I flinched refusing to look up, but this only seemed to annoy him.

"Look at me! And tell me who you are!" he shouted. I flinched again and slowly looked up at him. He did look angry, just more confused.

"Elle." I mutter barely above a whisper. He blinked.

"Hu?"

"I-i'm Elle. E-e-elle Arms-strong." I stuttered. But this only confuse him more.

"Armstrong? Wait do you mean that you and Rachelle are sister or something?" he asked titling his head to the side. I shook my head.

"Well you could say we are sister, and you could say that we're not…it's really complicated…" I said trying to avoid the conversation, but this answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

"Well then, explain it to me. Like how your eye color is different, and your fashion. I mean; even your _sent_ is different, and yet it's not." He said sounding annoyed.

"It's a long story"

"We have time." I sighed. There really is no getting out of this is there?

_**Want me to tell you again?**_ Rachelle asked but I shook my head.

_No, I can take it from here…_ I thought and started to explain everything from the beginning. I told Boris exactly what I told Alice and what Nightmare knew. The truth and nothing but the truth.

When I finished explaining Boris looked at me in amazement. "So you basically have two other minds? You must get a lot of head aches." He laughed and I laughed as well. 'He's taking this better than most people would.'

"You have no idea. But I'm glad you're taking my explanation well. Anyone from my world would have cal the mental hospital by now." Boris just continued to chuckle but nodded.

"I can see why. If I hadn't met Rachelle before this, I'm not sure I would have believed you myself, but now that that's settled, let get back to Alice and check out the park!" Boris exclaimed and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds like fun~" I said happily.

We walked over to Alice who seemed a bit relieved that I was alright.

"You two were taking forever, I was beginning to think you ditched me." She teased. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Relax, enough of this, let's have some fun!" Boris fist pumped.

**Finally! Now you're talking cat-boy!** Leah shouted. I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I giggled and followed Alice and Boris around the park, going on rides eating cotton candy and a bunch of other fun things I had never experienced before.

After we came finished riding the Tea Cup Jet Coaster, I needed a nice long break. I wasn't very much of a roller coaster person, but something about the feeling of being upside down and nearly pucking your guts out was slightly addicting.

But the again, that was probably just the adrenaline talking.

Boris said he and Alice were going to go get some ice cream and asked if I wanted to come, but I declined and asked if they could bring me back a water bottle. I sighed and looked around at all the faceless families happily walking by with their kids, like they didn't have a care in the world.

For some reason, seeing all those happy families gave me an odd feeling of sadness. I never had a mother of father. Even though I can remember them, they aren't my real memories. No, those were just the ones Leah and I share were just fragments of Rachelle's past.

Before our existence.

But it didn't mean my feelings for them wavered, in a way they were still my parents and I still missed them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Boris started waving a water bottle in front of me.

"You and Rachelle may be different people, but you still space out as much as her." The Cheshire cat teased. I laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, sadly that seems to be one of the few common qualities we three share." I said taking the water bottle. Boris looked at me curiously.

"Three? Oh right you said there was another, one neither me nor Alice have met yet. What's she like?" he asked curiously. I sighed trying the best way to describe Leah, but there were very few good things to say about her.

"Umm…well…y-you see she's…umm…different." But that came out as more of a question.

**What!? That's really the best fudging thing you have to say about me!? Why I ought-**

_**There are many things we could say about you and none of them are good.**_

"Different? Is that really the best thing you can say about her?" Boris asked not looking very impressed.

"It the only positive thing I can say about her." I said and Boris nodded finally understanding. I nodded back and we sat in silence. Alice decided to break the silence and started going over the plan for tomorrow.

Since I had already been to the Hatter's mansion, we would be going to the Heart Castle.

"Vivaldi would love to meet you, I can already tell~" she said happily. I smiled and nodded. 'Geez first an Amusement Park and next I'm going to met a queen? I truly must be in another universe.'

"Well Boris, we should be getting back." Alice said as she finished her ice cream. I sighed not really wanting to leave, but I knew she was right. Besides I could always come back here again after I finished visiting the other territories.

"Okay, then see you guys later~" Boris said happily as we left the park. I did a little spin half way back to the path and sighed happily.

"I can't wait to go back there again. That was so much fun!"

"Yeah, I always like coming to the Amusement Park. It's a good place to cool off and let off some steam when you're frustrated or upset about something." Alice said looking up at the sky. She had an odd far away look, like she was deep in thought.

'I wonder what she's thinking about…' I turned my attention back down the path and we continued in silence until a bird swooped down from the trees and snatched my ribbon right out of my hair.

I let out a surprised yelp before frowning and chasing after it. I didn't hear Alice yelling after me, telling me to come back. All I was focused on was getting my ribbon back.

'_No one_, not even a bird, takes something from me and gets away with it.' I thought bitterly running threw the forest casing the winged creature. The bird was flying low and I was so close to catching it.

I stretched out my hand so the ends of the ribbon were brushing against the ends of my fingerer tips. But it then started to fly a little I higher.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted and jumped for it. I snatched the ribbon out of the bird's talons. But I unfortunately wasn't paying attention and landed on someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Ow." I groaned and looked to see who I had landed on. It was a man with bright red hair and red eye; the other was covered by an eye patch and also wore a jester outfit. He looked at me very surprised and I quickly got off of him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry. I was chasing that bird cause it stole my ribbon and I wasn't paying attention. And again I am so sorry about knocking you over sir. I really didn't mean to." I said frantically apologizing to the man. I felt so horrible about knocking a random stranger over in the middle of the woods.

The man covered my mouth with his hand as to stop me from apologizing any further. "I-it's quite alright young lady, there is no reason to keep apologizing, but might I ask what you were doing, I don't think I quite caught that?" he asked taking his hand away from my mouth.

"Oh, right sorry-ah! I mean I was chasing this bird that swooped out of the trees and stole my hair ribbon, so I was trying to get it back." I said holding up the purple ribbon in my hair.

"All that fuse over a ribbon, my you are a strange girl." The man laughed. I scratched the back of my head nervously. I don't know why, but something about this man scared me a little.

"Yeah, I just really don't like it when people take things from me, not even birds." I said trying to brush my feelings aside. I shouldn't judge this man yet. I then noticed that this man had eyes, indicating that he was a role-holder.

"Your…a role holder." I said but that seemed to come out as more of a question. The man nodded.

"Yes, I'm the Joker, but you may refer to me as White and this," he pointed to the little mask on his belt, "is also Joker but you may call him Black. Are you a new role-holder?" I shook my head.

"No I'm-"

"Elle!" a voice shouted from behind me grabbing both our attention. Alice came running over, but she looked ready to kneel over from exhaustion. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath and actually get a few words out.

"Elle…w-why you…run… so…fast..?" she panted. I sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"S-sorry about that, I just went to get my ribbon back. You didn't need to come running after me, really." I said, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Alice, it been a while!" White said happily with a wired look in his eye. Alice stiffened, but smiled politely.

"Yeah White…long time no see." I could tell she didn't like this guy, that much was obvious, but didn't she…wait-didn't Nightmare warn the three of us to stay _away_ from the Joker?

_**All Nightmare said was that we'd "find out soon enough"…well I think it soon.**_ Rachelle said blankly. I nodded in agreement.

"So, since you not a new role-holder, that must mean you're a new outsider!" White said happily turning back to me. I flinch being snapped out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Umm, yes. I'm Elle Armstrong, but you can also call me Rach, Rachelle, or Leah." I said.

"Hmm…what an interesting array of names, might I ask why those, they don't really seem to connect to your name, Elle." White asked. I shrugged.

"I'd prefer to not talk about that." I said shyly and he nodded, still smiling.

**This bastards smile is starting to piss me off just as much as the dumbass knights. **Leah cursed.

_**I have to agree with Leah for once, I don't like this guy. Don't give to much information to him. I can already tell he'll try to manipulate it and use it against us. **_Rachelle observed, already trying to find out as much of this guy as she could. I mentally nodded.

"Hmm, you know what, Black would be delighted to see you two. It's been a while since you were last at the Prison, Alice." White said smiling happily. But that smile didn't match the look in his eye.

"No, no that's fine. We were actually heading back to the Tower, now if you don't mind..." Alice said pushing me along, but White grabbed both are arms pulling us back towards him.

"Nonsense~" White said darkly, his smile not once leaving his face and the world around us started to melt away into a dark and gloomy looking prison.

**Shit! This is not good. What the hell happened?** Leah asked.

_**Idiot don't you remember what Nightmare said? The Jokers are in charge of the Circus and the Prison, and I highly doubt this is a Circus. So take a logical guess at where we are.**_ Rachelle said sarcastically, but I couldn't miss that hint of nervousness in her voice.

"The Prison." I mumbled.

"Smart girl." White mused and I glared at him. 'Great. My second day in Wonderland and I've already gotten myself into trouble.' I thought grimly and looked around.

The place was dull, dirty and had little light making it hard to see what was lurking in the shadows.

"White, what the fuck do you want now." Someone cursed from behind us. I turned around to see a man who looked exactly like White, only instead of jester outfit; he was wearing a warden uniform.

The guy glared at Alice and then me and then looked back to White. "Who the fuck is she?" he pointed to me. White just laughed and brought us over to him.

"No, now Black, don't use such foul language in front of these two young ladies. This is Elle Armstrong, she's Wonderland's newest _outsider_." White used a lot of emphasis on the word "outsider" and I really wish he hadn't. The warden, or Black smirked and leaned closer to me.

"So you're the new outsider, eh? You don't really look like anything special." He said. I just glared at him.

"I wouldn't be talking much if I were you." I snarled back. He frowned and pulled away.

_**Lovely, now you pissed the guy off. I expected this from Leah, not you Elle.**_ Rachelle mumbled sarcastically.

**OI! Watch it princess or I'll throw out your green mascara next time I'm in charge!** Leah threatened, but we all knew it was pointless. _No one_ messes with Rachelle when it comes to mascara, particularly green mascara. The consequences are too horrible to even think about.

I was snapped out of Rachelle and Leah's mental argument when black flicked my nose.

"Hey, bitch pay attention!" the foul mouthed warden shouted. I rubbed my nose and then automatically flicked him back. He looked a little taken back, before looking really pissed.

"Sorry, but I guess what ever you were saying must have been so boring if it lost _my_ attention." I smirked. I was never this rude to people, but this man was an exception. I was not in the mood to be insulted.

"You have a lot of nerve, little girl." White sneered. His smile was gone and was replaced with a frown. Alice looked really nervous and was gesturing for me to stop insulting them, but I just rolled me eyes and crossed my arms and glared up at the two red head.

"So what if I do?" I asked sternly. They smirked and White tightened his grip on my arm.

"Then we get to punish you two~" he purred and threw me at Black and then grabbed Alice.

"Hey! Let us go! This isn't funny!" Alice shouted. But these guys weren't joking at all.

White pulled Alice too his chest and pull a whip out of no where and brought it around to the back of her neck silencing her, while his other hand when for the ribbon on for her apron. I then realize what they were about to do and stopped struggling to get out of Black's grip.

**Oh fuck. These motherfuckers better no be planning what I think they're planning. **It wasn't every day Leah used the "f word." She wasn't supposed to, but I wasn't about to correct her.

Black brought his wipe around and brought it to my neck. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about opening you fucking mouth, bitch." Black whispered gleefully. 'NO.'

I didn't want this. I couldn't think strait. Alice was screaming, the jokers were laughing at her and all I could do was stand there. I need to do something anything. But I was Elle. I couldn't do anything.

Alice started to scream louder and Black's hand made it's way to the hem of my dress starting to lift it up. 'Hell. No.' I snapped out of my thoughts and started struggling again, but it wasn't any use. This guy was much stronger than me.

**THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT. **Leah said darkly.

_Wait! What do you-_ but my thought were cut off by a horrible throbbing my head. My brain felt like it was being burned from the inside out. I ripped my arm out of Black's grip and clutched my head in pain.

My nails started digging into my scalp drawing blood and my eyes started to water, but they weren't ordinary tears. Blood was coming out of my eyes causing me to cry out in pain. It was always painful when we switched _willingly_, but the pain became unbearable if one of us forced our way into control.

My vision was becoming black. I started seeing spots. I felt like I was being burned alive, like a witch at the stake. Like I was dying.

And then all at once, the pain stopped. The bloody tears falling from my eyes came to a halt. I glared up at the jokers.

But not as me.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I stopped crying when Elle started screaming out in pain. I watched in horror as blood started to fall from her eyes. Her screams sent chills down my spin and I froze up. They were so loud almost inhuman, unnaturally painful to listen to.

Black and White looked extremely confused by my friend's actions, just as confused as I was. 'What's going on? What wrong?' I wanted to run up and ask her, make sure she was alright, but White's grip didn't loosen.

And then, all at once; she stopped. The blood from her eyes stopped and her screaming just came to an end.

But there was something off about her now. I felt like the temperature in the room had just dropped and the prison seemed a lot colder now. The once sweet innocent aura that seemed to surround Elle was now one of evil and malevolence.

Her once soft, sweet and innocent purple eyes, now dark, icy blue eyes seemed to show that as well.

Those eyes. It was like staring in the face death itself. So cold, so dark, so angry like a dark sleeping creature from the dawn of time awakened from it's icy slumber now ready to destroy all in its way.

The girl stood up and I now saw she was no longer Elle. Not only had the atmosphere around her change as well as her eyes, even her hair was now longer, and sleeker.

There were really no words to describe this evil I was now staring at. I flinch when her cold eyes drifted towards me. Even Black and White seemed a little more tense, almost afraid of this new girl, I know I was.

But wait-there _was_ a word. Just one word I could use to describe this malevolence in front of me.

This pulsing image of violence _indeed_ had a name. One that made me realize just how frightening this word truly was. Why Elle seemed so afraid to mention or describe this girl. I now knew the truth as the word so terrify rolled of my tongue.

One word, just one word.

"Leah."

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I glared at the two red heads bastards in front of me. 'Tch. Fucking assholes think they're going to get away with _that,_ eh?' I thought bitterly standing up. I know I probably shouldn't have forced my way to power, but hey. It had to be done. Elle wasn't going to be able to do anything, because she's to damn terrified.

"Leah." I her that girl-umm…what's her name…oh well it didn't matter, because right now, I had a couple of gingers I need to beat the sit out of.

The jokers or what ever there names were seemed to snap out of what ever it was that was holding them back before and the Black dude made a grab for me.

'Not this time you motherfuking asshole.' I thought and quickly spun around roundhouse kicking him in the face and sending him flying into the nearest brink was. I smirked happily as I heard the sweet sound of brick cracking.

But my victory didn't last long when the stupid warden shakily got up and turned to face me. I glared at the man and put both y fists up getting ready for him to attack me.

"Tch. Not bad bitch, but you're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Black growled and lunged at me. I smirked.

''Good, I'm need of a challenge, even though a stupid little piece of shit like you don't look like much. Let's see if you _actually_ have what it takes to beat me." I taunted.

He smirked and pulled out is wipe and attacked me from my right. I yawned blocking his attack with my arm and then kneeing him right where it hurts. He hunched over a bit and I punch his jaw, possibly breaking it and then punched him again, and again, and again. I kneed him, slapped him and then continued to punch him repeatedly until he fell to the floor.

I smirked in victory kicking away his wipe and stepping down on his stomach. He made a like "oof" sound so I knew he was still breathing.

"Well that was dull. I was expecting more of a challenge." I mumbled and turned to White who was hold that girl who name I forgot.

"Aright clown face let…uh…what's-her-face go, before I beat you to a pulp." I threatened. White looked at me shocked for a moment before letting the girl in the stupid blue dress go.

He glared at me, but looked more impressed than anything else and then glanced back at his twin.

"Very well then, we'll let you two go for now, but I guarantee you won't have as much luck walking out of this place again. Until next time, _outsiders_." White hissed before the world started to fade away into the woods where we started in.

"What's her face?" the girl who's name I had forgotten asked looking pissed off. I shrugged pulling the stupid purple ribbon from my hair out and letting my hair fall down

"I forgot your name, don't get so pissed off about it." I said uncaringly.

"It's Alice." She mumbled soundly like she was starting to calm down. "Anyways, thanks for what you did back there." I flinched and glared at her before looking away. 'She just thanked me, what the hell?!'

"Tch, yeah well someone had to do something since you sure as hell weren't doing anything." I mumbled crossing my arms. She looked a little offend for a minute before smiling. 'What? Why isn't she mad? I just insulted her, she should be angry with me.'

"Yeah, you're right, I probably wouldn't have been able to do anything. Let's head back to the Tower, everyone's probably worried about us." Alice said walking away.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted, before I could think about it. Alice looked back curiously and I flinched.

"Hmm?"

"Well…umm…a…is there a shop near by?" I asked looking down at my clothing. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, just out side to Clover Tower there a town near by, why?" She asked. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well, if I'm going to be walking around this country, there is no way I'm wearing this." I pointed to the purple dress I had on. Alice looked at me for a moment and then started giggling.

"W-what are you laughing about?" I asked starting to get pissed. Alice just shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, Leah. I'll show you to a few stores where you might find something you'll like." She said happily taking my hand. For what ever reason I was actually letting her drag me into the town.

Why was I letting some girl that _I_ have only just met drag me around? Tch. I don't know, but I wasn't going to argue now since she actually looked like she had some common sense.

I pause and shook my head vigorously. 'Damn it! I'm getting too soft. This Alice girl is probably a half-wit who couldn't tell a linear equation from the area of a rectangle.'

_**Go easy on her Leah; she's just trying to be nice.**_ Elle said sweetly. I mentally cursed at her.

_Nice my ass, in the end she'll probably just want something in return._ I thought bitterly. But some how looking at the girl in front of me, I doubted that, it didn't seem like the type of thing she would do.

**Right now, we have **_**other things**_** to focus on.** Ray said stepping into the conversation. I smirked.

_Yeah. Those Jokers aren't getting off that easily. Kidnapping and nearly raping us like that? Tch they aren't off the hook yet._

_**That's right~ **_

_**B**_**eC**_a_**uS**e** n**_**o O**_n_**e M**__e__**ss**__E__**s**_** w**_i__**T**_**h t**_**H**_e **A**r_**m**__S__**t**_**r**_**o**_n**g**_**s**_!

…

**Ohhhh! Jokers have messed with the **_**wrong**_** outsiders~ fufufu~**

**Just what do Leah, Rachelle, and Elle have up their sleeve? **

…**I don't know yet =_=;; **

**Yeah…**

**I should probably start planning that out…but don't worry my dear readers, YOU SHALE FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!**

**So yes, I've finally introduced Leah and I can't wait to put her in the Heart Castel *****w***** teehee! **

**Let's just see how much trouble these girl(s) can get into **_**and**_** away with~**

**Please Read and Review! ^^**


	4. Queen or Aunt? The Castle and Leah

**HEYA! HEYA! I have found my inspiration! 'Cause me being me, I lost it! Haha!**

**Sister: You're turning into Ace**

**LE GASP! YOU'RE RIGHT! *****sits in emo corner* me no wanna turning into that creepy perverted "knight"**

**Ace: hey…**

**It's the truth; you are creepy and can be a pervert -_-**

**Ace:…yeah, fair enough hahaha! **

**Sister: this author whom I am not very proud to call a sister does not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice!**

**Thanks sis!**

**Sister: you're not welcome.**

**;A;**

…

**Queen or Aunt? The Castle and Leah**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I growled walking closely behind the Alice chick. We've been to thousands of stores and my feet were starting to hurt from walking for so damn long. This "Wonderland" needs less frilly dress shops more Hot Topic!

Rach, Elle and I were still trying to plot our revenge for the Joker and we almost had something, but we were just missing a few more variables, but what were they? I growled for about the hundredth time glaring at nothing in particular.

Alice came to a stop at yet _another_ dress shop. God! What the fuck was it with these people and dresses? It's like I'm in 18th century England or something.

I sighed and turned away from the frilly shit these people call clothes. 'Haven't these people every heard of jeans? Or punk? Or even Goth?'

Apparently not.

I crossed my arms as Alice started babbling about some dress nonsense and how this sort of stuff never suited her. 'Then what the hell are you wearing?' I though blankly looking at her _clearly_ frilly dress that she claimed "didn't suit her" or that she looked horrible in. Though I'll _never_ say to her face, it actually looked good on her.

I paused.

What the hell am I thinking? I shook my head and sneered in disgust. 'Shit I'm becoming weak. Why the hell am I complementing her? I don't complement anyone other than…Aunt…Clair?' I froze as I noticed a woman across the street with purple wavy hair, wearing a black red and purple women's business suit, and a cute little hat placed perfectly on the side of her head. Though I was far away, I could see that she clearly had eyes.

I quickly rubbed my own eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. 'There's-there's no way!' I looked back and the woman was gone. I sighed with relief. _I'm losing it, for a second there, I thought I saw-_ I turned around and saw the woman talking to Alice.

_**Aunt…**_

…**Clair!**

"Oh Alice! We are so glad to see you outside of that gloomy tower! Oh! And we see you have a friend as well." The women said happily looking over to me. I stiffened as Alice brought me over and I glared at her.

"Yeah Vivaldi, this is Leah Armstrong, she's a new outsider." Alice said happily as I looked at the woman. She looked exactly like Aunt Clair minus the fact that her hair is wavier, her eyes are purple, and that she refers to herself as 'we". Other than that she could very well be my Aunt Clair, even her fashion wasn't too far off it's a bit louder but definitely something Aunt Clair would wear if she saw it in a store.

"Is something wrong child?" She asked sternly and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"N-no nothing's wrong, you just look a lot like someone I know." I mumbled crossing my arms and looking away. The woman-or Vivaldi I presume to be her name, looked at me with grate interest.

"Hmm is that so? Obviously it's someone close to you. We wish to know who." She demanded. I sighed not really wanting to tell her, but…there was nothing I didn't tell Aunt Clair. She was always someone I went to talk about whatever it was that was bothering me, so…

"My Aunt…" I mumbled using my bangs to cover my eyes. Aunt Clair was someone I was so very close to, next to James. Vivaldi looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"We see, this aunt we remind you of is someone whom you are very close too, no?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she and James, the butler, practically raised me and…my sisters…" I mumbled trying to think of a good way to describe Rach and Elle. I hadn't meant for that to slip, but it just came out.

"Oh! You have sisters? Tell us, are you older or younger?" I shrugged trying to think of a good way to put this, without trying to explain my whole ordeal.

"Well, in a way we're kind of triplets, but when you put it in 'who-came-first' order, I'm the second oldest, Rachelle (or Rach) is the first, and Elle came after me." I said simply. 'I just went three whole fucking sentences without cursing, dear God kill me now!'

"Triplets? Amazing! Did your sisters come here as well, or was it just you? You must tell us everything!" Vivaldi said excitedly. _Shit! She's asking to many questions! _

_**Just talk to her! She seems nice; she's a lot like Aunt Clair in a way~**_ Elle giggled. I mentally growled at her.

I was _never_ good at explaining our situation, most because we've never _had_ to explain it to so many people since they tend to avoid us.

I sighed. "It's hard to explain that…in a sense, they also come here with me, and in a way, you're also talking to them as well-GAH! This is so damn to explain!" I exclaimed rubbing my temples.

After a few moments I explained thing to Vivaldi and when I was finished she looked at me with an even greater sense of curiosity than before, it was actually kind of creepy.

This woman may look like my Aunt Clair, but she was _not_ her. Aunt Clair respected our privacy, this women on the other hand, seems like the type of idiot who tweets about every fucking second of her fucking life.

"Fascinating, three outsiders in one, that is truly remarkable, and each of you has your own style and personality completely different from the other. We will enjoy getting to know the three of you." She said happily. I nodded.

"But we will admit," she said looking at my outfit blankly, "this style doesn't look good on you Leah, purple just does not match your eye color."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I know. We just switched. _I_ don't normally dress like this, this is more Elle, we were just looking for something for me right now." I explained scratching the back of my head.

Vivaldi nodded. "We see, well then, we think we know the perfect store for you~"

"Really? 'Cause I'm starting to think Wonderland is void of all things puck, rock, or gothic." I deadpanned and Vivaldi nodded.

"Yes, yes we know the perfect place for you, come! Follow us!" the queen commanded and I sighed following.

…

It hurt.

It was so beautiful, it hurt.

It hurt like fucking hell.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes from the beauty of the magnificent store-nay, _paradise_ that lay in front of me.

Vivaldi and Alice stood behind me. Vivaldi wore a look of confidence with her hands on her hips radiant with pride while Alice looked depressed, I could practically seem the dark blue clouds surrounding her.

I mentally laughed at this and stepped in side the store that looked like Hot Topic. I looked around in awe and my inner shopper (which I didn't even know existed) came out as I browsed the racks of outfits.

Eventually, I had found a dark blue and gray striped tee, a black leather jacket with sort sleeves, a dark blue belt, black jean and dark blue and gray sneakers. I had found a thin black hair tie and put my hair up in a high ponytail that reminded me of a samurai.

I smirked at my reflection evilly. _Oh yeah, whose the most awesomely dressed person in the store right now? Oh that's right! ME!_

**Don't get cocky, idiot. You look like someone ready to go to a Green Day concert, all you're missing is the overly large quantity of black eyeliner.** Rachelle deadpanned. I growled and turned away from the mirror.

_Screw yourself, dumbass! You didn't look any better in that green top!_

**Humph! You just have no taste.**

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, whatever._ It didn't matter now. Vivaldi paid for my outfit and we stepped outside into the warm noon air. 'Wasn't it sunset a few-oh right, time is random here.'

"We wish to invite you both to the castle for tea and get to know you better." Vivaldi declared and Alice thought on it for a moment.

"Hmm…well we were planning on going to the castle anyways, so-"

"Excellent! Follow us!" Vivaldi said happily interrupting Alice. She started walking away and we had to sprint to keep up with her. 'How the hell does she walk so damn fast in heels?!' I wondered.

…

We arrived a giant red, white, and pink castle surrounded by a giant rose maze. I was never a fan of roses, or pink, or anything fairytale related, I preferred video games and _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_~

We reached the entrance of the castle and were greeted by two card soldiers who stiffened at the sight of Vivaldi. "Welcome back your highness. Welcome Miss. Alice, and welcome guest." They said in unison.

Vivaldi paid it them no mind and walked right past them without a second thought. Alice gave a short, but sincere 'hello' and carried on. I just gave them a brief nod before moving on.

All the faceless servants stiffen and bowed as Vivaldi walked by before sighing with relief after she passed.

They all seemed really nervous for some reason why was- 'oh I'm in Wonderland and Vivaldi is the queen of hearts, so she must like to behead them…' I thought nostalgically.

Vivaldi led us to the back of the castle and out into a rose garden with a long table with teacups already filled with tea.

I sat left of Vivaldi, while Alice sat to her right. Vivaldi, herself, sat at the head of the table. I looked around and noticed that is had once again turned into sunset. 'Wh-when the hell did it change again?!'

"Tell us, Leah, what do you normally do in your world?" Vivaldi asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, me specifically, I normally walk around the house, play video games and watch horror movies that scare the crap out of Rachelle." I shrugged and then cautiously took a sip of my tea.

I, myself, have never had tea before. Rachelle and Elle drink it every now and then, but in my opinion, it tastes kind of bland.

I looked around the table and found some sugar…cubes? That's another thing, I've never seen sugar cubes before, oh well. Sugar is sugar no matter how the hell you look at it.

I took about five of them and plopped them into the flavorless leaf juice and stirred it. 'I feel like I'm in Britain or something…'

"Hmm…do you like-" but she was caught off by what I do believe sounded like a fangirl squealing.

Alice stiffens and then not even a millisecond later was talked out of her chair and then onto the ground.

"What the fuc- I mean fudge?!" I shouted jumping out of my seat and looking across the table. Vivaldi just finished taking a sip of her tea and sighed, before looking very pissed.

"White! You have ruined our time with Alice and Leah!" Vivaldi shouted angrily.

'Wait-White? As in Joker?' I thought darkly running over to the other side of the table and froze.

'No, not Joker, rabbit.' I was looking at an albino man with rabbit ears, a red and white checkered jacket and the biggest pocket watch I've ever seen. His eyes, I also noticed were red and had the most annoying look on his face.

'I now understand why Vivaldi looks so annoyed, that smile is so sickening to look at.' Alice was trying to push this "White" person off of her.

When pushing didn't work, she punched him sending him about a mile high before landing at my feet.

"Where the hell was that back at the Prison?" I asked looking at Alice. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and stood up. I just rolled my eyes as the man before me started sitting up.

"Oh Alice! You are as beautiful and graceful as ever. I am proud to wear this mark you have so delicately left on my skin~" the albino man said looking like a love sick puppy.

I shivered. 'This guys a masochist…" I mumbled and then turned to Vivaldi.

"This normal?" I asked blankly and she nodded.

"Well then, now I know not to react to flying albino's popping out of no where." I mumbled sarcastically and started heading back to my seat. The rabbit man stood up and glared at me coldly.

"And who exactly are _you_?" he asked me coldly as I sat down casually and then took a sip of my tea. I stuck my tongue out in disgust. 'Great now it's too cold and far to sweet.'

"The name's Leah, Leah Armstrong, now tell me rabbit-boy do you have a name other than 'White' 'cause t hat name ain't going over with me well as of late." I said in tone so dark that could equally match his.

He humped and pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms. "It's Peter, Peter White, and you should think to hold your tongue when speaking to the Prime Minister, _Leah_."

I smirked. "Is that supposed to sound threatening? If so, you're doing a bad job. And I don't take orders from men."

Peter stared at me blankly for a moment before taking his big ass pocket watch and pointing it at me. I raised my eyebrow blankly. 'Yes, you've got a watch. Now what?'

Then right before my eyes, it turned into a fucking gun! I raised both my eyebrows in surprise. "Okay…I'm slightly impressed." I admitted and Vivaldi laughed lightly.

"Hohoho! You certainly amuse us Leah, we haven't heard anyone talk to White like that in a long time." She then turned to Peter, "White! Stop pointing your gun at Leah, she is our guest and you will not harm her, if I find out that you have disobeyed us, it will be your head!"

Peter sighed and lowered the gun, which then turned back into a watch. I couldn't hide my smirk. It's nice having the queen on my side~

"Hahaha! Looks like I made it!" I heard an all to familiar voice laugh. I shivered and my face became a scowl and I looked over to the knight who had just climbed out of the nearest rose bush.

"Knave! Where have you been? Your work is piling up." Vivaldi growled bitterly. Ace just laughed.

"Oh I was here, there and everywhere!" he said happily and the four of us just sighed.

**I see he still just as directionally challenged as he was when we last saw him.** Rachelle mumbled slightly annoyed.

_No shit Sherlock._

**Screw you Watson!** I snickered. I loved doing that~ Ace looked over to me finally noticing my presence.

"Oh! Hey Rach long time no see!" he said happily walking over to me. I gave a brief nod in reply.

Peter frowned. "I thought you said your name was Leah?" I shrugged.

"I go by that as well. Rachelle (or Rach), Elle and Leah. Those are my names, I can be call by any as long as it's the right time." I said simply and a maid cam back with my cup of tea all heated up. 'Wait. When did they take my cup?'

"I see…" Peter mumbled probably still confused, but it wasn't my problem. Ace leaned closer to me and I flinched away.

"What the hell man! Ever hear of personally space?" I shouted. Ace frowned.

"Weren't your eye green last time I saw you?" he asked and my eyes narrowed.

"Well yeah, they were, but those were color contacts, I change my eye color. There a problem with that?" I asked blankly. Ace shook his head.

"No, but why would you want to do that?"

"Because I can. I'm from America, it a free country and not breaking the law or anything so why the hell can't I change my eye color as I please?" I growled and Ace backed off laughing.

"Hahaha! Sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything, but there's something very different about you~"

"Maybe this is just the way I truly am." I played. Ace put his finger up to his chin as if thinking about it for a minute.

"Hmm I guess your right!" Ace smiled, though it was obviously a fake. Vivaldi cleared her throat taking the heat off of me. Rachelle, Elle and I all mentally thanked her.

"Knave, we need you to go to the Amusement Park for negotiation since we cannot attend ourself. You will represent the castle with dignity and honor, is that understood?" Ace continued to smile but nodded.

"Sure thing queeny!" he laughed giving her a two finger salute and walked straight into a bush.

I sweat dropped. _What the fuck is wrong with that guy?_

**I wish I knew girls, I wish I knew…** Rachelle sighed. I could practically picture her shaking her head right now and Elle sighed.

_**That was far to close for comfort; we need to start being more careful, that excuse wont fools these people forever.**_

**That excuse didn't even fool him! Didn't you see the look in his eyes, it was painfully obvious he didn't believe Leah and I have no doubt the subject will come up again with a few of the others.** My thoughts flashed back to scene with Boris from earlier and then certain hatter came to mind.

'He'll react the same way as Ace, if not very similar and probably more aggressive.' I thought bitterly and turned back to Vivaldi. I gave her a slight nod as a silent 'thank you' and took another sip of my tea.

'Fuck! It's cold again! You know what? I'm done with this whole tea thing and saving it for Elle and Rachelle.'

…

_At the Mansion:_

Blood sat boredly at his desk sighing some papers as usual. That outsider left the mansion quite quickly and without saying goodbye too, she was truly a rude one. That seemed to be the thoughts going through Blood's mind.

'I should invite her back here again and teach her some manners.' He smirked. A knock came from the door as he finished signing the last sheet of paper on his desk.

"Enter." He said boredly and his second in command came in smiling as always.

"Hey Blood, I just finished up those papers you need me to sign and I also came to inform you that the twin are actually at their posts for once, but I'm pretty sure they wont stay there for long." He mumbled out that last part darkly.

Just thinking about the twins made the hare's blood boil with rage. Those two would be the death of him one of these days if he didn't kill them first.

Blood smirked and rested his chin on his hands leaning against his desk, a plan already forming. "Elliot, I want you to bring the twins in here. I have a special assignment for them."

Elliot looked at Blood nervously, but nodded. "Sure thing Blood!" and with that, the hare left to retrieve the twins.

Blood got up from his desk and grabbed a random book of a shelf. He then sat down and started to read, he had a feeling this could take a while.

…

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I looked around blankly as Peter led me to one of the guest rooms. After the tea party, Vivaldi showed me her "secret room" which frankly I hated. There was too much pink and cute stuffed animal, it was just so, so _girly_.

I was not girly. That's Elle's job. But I didn't say anything to Vivaldi because I trust her and think she's good person to have as my ally.

Peter stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall.

"This is your room, try not to mess it up." He said bluntly and then left. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Well that was rude." I mumbled and cursed something under my breath.

**Hey, you weren't any less rude to him. It's only natural that he would act this way around you.**

_Geez. Can't a girl have a little fun?_

**Not when it's you.**

_**Can't you too knock it off already and lets just get some sleep.**_ I sighed knowing that Elle was right. 'Damn voices of reason. Why am I the only voice of wrath?'

I thought blankly getting in a…nightgown. 'CURSE YOU WONDERLAND!' I mentally shouted and slipped the skimpy thing on. I tossed my close on the floor and locked the door. I didn't want anyone coming in here during the middle of the night.

I took out my hair letting it fall down my back and hopped into bed. 'At least the bed's-'

I felt someone wrap their hands around my mouth and another pair of hands twist my arms behind my back. 'What the fuck?!'

I started struggling but these guys, whom ever they are, were way to strong. There were two of them, and judging by their strength, they had to be males.

I growled and tried to bite the person's hand that was currently covering my mouth but that failed and he brought a cloth up to my face. I held my breath. They were going to knock my out, but I couldn't hold my breath forever.

'This will be a lot easier, onee-san, if you just let us knock you out." One of the voices said.

"Yeah, boss 'll get real impatient if we're late." The other sounding similar to the first said.

'Boss? Onee-san? Of fucking joy it's the bloody twins' **(A/N: The sad thing is, Leah is using they're nickname without even realizing it's what they're called XD)**

I glared at the two boys from out of the corer of my eyes and they were just smiling back. 'Damn these two to hell!' I mentally shouted and continued to struggle.

My lungs felt like it was on fire from the lack of oxygen and I could tell my face must have been turning purple about now.

'How long can a human go without oxygen again?' I thought to myself as fight back became harder with every passing second.

I wasn't going to get out of this one. I was either going to pass out from the chloroform on the cloth held to my face, or from the lack of oxygen. Either way I'm going to be kidnapped.

'Damn it! I shouldn't have let my guard down so fucking easily.' I thought blankly and dark spots started to appear in my vision.

"Just sleep for know onee-san~"

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about~"

'Yeah right...' I thought blankly before finally passing out

…

**And there you have it, Chapter 4! And yes, I leave you with a cliff hanger~**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and OMG I HAVE 10 FLIPPING REVIEWS ON THIS STORY ALREADY!**

***in BBC 'Sherlock Holmes' voice***** It's Christmas!**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing my stories, it really means a lot to me, also I'm on summer vacation so that means I'll have more time to update my stories a lot quicker^^**

**I'm posting this on all my stories so if anyone is interested; I put up pictures of Rachelle, Elle, and Leah up on my deviant art account along with my other OCs from other stories, feel free to check them out if you want and the link (if it working) should be on my profile page!**

**If it's not working then just type in the URL…though that's probably what you'll have to do since links tend to hate me -_-''**

**Also I need your opinion on pairings since I have no clue on whom to pair these three up with!**

**Please let me know what you think! And don't forget to tell whom you want Rachelle, Elle, and Leah to be paired up with (it's not limited to one role holder) **

**Until next time~**

**R&R! ^^**


	5. Just an Average Day

**HEYA PEOPLES! I'm back with another chapter of 'So this is Wonderland'!**

**I really wanna thank the people who started voting on pairings, and would ask people to keep voting for who they want my OCs to end up with^^**

**I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice!**

…

**Chapter 5: Just You're Average Day**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I was slowly regaining consciousness form what? What the hell happened? I didn't open my eyes, but instead tried to think back.

"_This would be a lot easier, onee-san, if you just let us knock you out."_

"_Yeah boss 'll get real impatient if we're late."_

"_Just sleep for now onee-san~"_

"_Yeah, you have nothing to worry about~"_

'…Those little brats! I've been kidnapped by the mafia! Huh…I never thought I'd ever say that…' Whatever it didn't matter now. I needed to figure out where the hell I was.

I slowly opened my eyes to see…a bookshelf? 'Oh great! I hate books and that smell…uhg! It smells like that stupid leaf juice and roses. Damn you mafia people!' I thought bitterly and slowly sat up. I was on a comfy couch, still in my nightgown, with a soft blanket draped over me.

The room was empty, but it looked like a cross between a library, an office, and a bedroom. I sighed. 'I can only guess whose room I'm in now…' I thought looking around.

**Oi! Leah. It might be best if we switched while no ones around.** Rachelle said. Her voice was empty but I couldn't help but catch a bit of desperation in it. I sneered.

_Why? I for one like being in power for once-_

**Baka! Blood will ask question and you know just as well as I do that the whole 'I wear colored contact's, that a problem, punk?' thing isn't going to cut it. This guy's a mafia boss, he'll know we're lying and I highly doubt he'll brush it off like Ace did.** She said rationally.

I looked down at my hands knowing she was right. 'Why the fuck is she always right?' I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I mumbled and the pain followed immediately afterwards.

…

**Rachelle's P.O.V.**

I frowned looking at the room through my own eye. I rubbed my temple and sighed. I felt slightly bad for doing this to Leah, after all she's the one who remains as merely a voice the most, but it had to be done.

I got up slowly trying not to make any noise and tip toed towards the door. Blood had us kidnapped for a reason, so I highly doubt he would have left the room unguarded.

I leaned my ear against the door and listened carefully.

"_Hey brother, how long do you think it'll be till boss gets back?"_

"_I don't know brother, but maybe well get a raise when he does!"_

"_You're right! Maybe he will!"_

'The twins. Figures, I need to find so other means of escape.' I glanced around the room and spotted a large window left of Blood's desk and smirked. 'Ha.'

I tip toed over to the window and opened it carefully. I peaked my head out it and looked around.

I was currently on the fifth floor. Below me were a bunch of rose bushed that looked like the maze at Heart Castle. 'Figures. Most siblings think alike whether they know it or not.'

I _did_ indeed notice that Blood and Vivaldi were siblings for the moment I saw Vivaldi. I'll admit the resemblance between her and Aunt Clair was remarkable, but I noticed the similarity between her and Blood first.

How? They had the same nose and similar styles and traits. Roses, tea, red, and being an upper-class person. But also their smirk and a few other characteristics that you just seem to notice with siblings. It's not that hard to figure out.

'But due to their roles, I highly doubt anyone knows. It'd be best not to bring it up, it's really any of my business anyways.' Plus I don't like the idea of a trigger-happy mafia boss or a queen who loves beheading hunting me down.

I sighed and looked around for something to climb on to. I couldn't climb down, it was at least a two meters drop to the next ledge and it was the same thing looking up. I wouldn't live through something like that.

Plus the ledge it at least two inches wide. The chances of me landing on it were slimmer than me surviving a fall from the Empire State building.

I pulled back and closed the window and continued to look around. I saw an air vent, but it was to small to crawl into.

I walked around continuing to look for a way out. I could feel time slipping from my grasp. Why was I trying to escape and not waiting for Blood to explain why I was brought here?

Well, I highly doubt that when you're kidnapped by the mafia that means they just want to sit down and chat.

I walked around the bedroom area of Blood's room/office/library an saw what looked like a hamper shoot. **(A/N: To lazy to look up the actually spelling)**

'Finally!' I thought happily and opened it up. I had seen this done on T.V. before, but I wasn't sure about this in real life. 'Is is possible that I could get stuck down there? What if it gets smaller or it a straight shot down to the first floor?'

I sighed. There was good possibility I could kill myself if that last hunch was correct.

"You wont escape that way, young lady." I heard a familiar voice smirk from behind me. I sighed.

_**Oh no, we're too late!**_

**Damn it. The dick in the hat is back.**

_Don't rhyme Leah, it doesn't suit you._

**I'll rhyme as much as I fucking please!** I sighed and shook my head.

"Darn, really? I must say Mr. Dupre, you make escaping very hard." I said calmly turning around. I crossed my arms to face the mafia boss standing a few feet away.

"Of course, I do run the mafia after all. I can't have prisoners escape so easily." Blood said gesturing us to sit on the couch. I followed and sat a good distance away from him.

"Speaking of prisoners, I'd like to know why you had your men kidnap me. If you're going to have me killed for some reason, I can tell you right now, that won't go over well." I said plopping my elbow on the arm of the couch and resting my head on my wrist slightly bored.

Blood only laughed. "I apologize if my men were rough with you. I'm not going to kill you; you're interesting."

I felt my eye twitch. 'So the only reason I'm alive is because I'm interesting. Oh joy the people here really _are_ insane.'

"Well then, why am I hear then?" I asked and Blood shrugged.

"You left so early I didn't even get to say goodbye. That's not good manners, now is it?" I stared at him blankly. 'This is because I left the mansion without saying "bye"? This guy…' I sighed and stood up.

"Well then Mr. Dupre. I apologize if that's been what's bothering you, but I have to leave now, before Alice and Vivaldi start to worry, goodbye." I said blankly turning around.

Blood quickly grabbed my hand and I sighed. "Is something wrong? I said "goodbye" this time."

"Actually, I want to invite you to my tea party I'm holding to night. I'd very much appreciate it if you 'd come." Blood said.

**Oh great. More tea…**

_**It's not that bad, you just didn't have good experience the first time, that's all.**_

**No, it's gross. I'll stick to root beer.**

_Shut it the lot of you! _I thought about it and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll come back tonight for the tea party. Now could you please let go of my arm?" I asked and he nodded.

"Good, I wasn't going to let you go unless you agreed." Blood smirked and let go of my arm. I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever. Until then, Mr. Dupre-"

"You can call me Blood."

"Sorry, Blood. Goodbye." I said and then exited the room.

I walked down the many hallways of the mansion until finally realizing that I was lost. 'Oh great. I'm turning into Ace.' I thought depressingly and to make matters worse, there wasn't a single person in sight.

I just kept walking and checked the windows every now and then, but I still couldn't find my way out.

I was really starting to get annoyed. This place was more complicated than the rose maze back at the castle. It's amazing that the people who work here are able to navigate the facility at all!

Eventually I ran into Elliot who kindly showed me the way out and walked me to the gates where the twins were at their posts.

"Hmm…they're actually working." Elliot mumbled under his breath, but I still caught it.

"Are they normally not?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, those little shits just keep on ditching work to go tot the that damn Amusement Park. I swear one of these days…" he trailed off.

"Well they are kids. Of course they'd ditch work, and I can imagine that standing at a gate all day can't be the most fun thing in the world, especially at they age they are now." I said simply.

Elliot sighed. "They ditch even when they're adults." I looked at him puzzled.

"But they're kids now, how can they turn into adults?" I asked as my rational mind started to go into overload. Elliot pointed to his chest.

"The people here have clocks for hearts, so we can make our clocks go forward or backwards." The hare explained. I nodded.

_**That makes sense. Nightmare did mention something about the people here having clocks instead of hearts.**_ Elle mused. I nodded.

"That's true…" I mumbled without even realizing it.

"What's true?" Elliot asked and flinched. 'Shit!'

"Oh! Umm…nothing, just thinking out loud, sorry!" I mumbled looking away. Elliot frowned but didn't ask.

"Well, see ya at the tea party!" he said as we reached the gate. I nodded.

"Yeah, see ya guys!" I said waving back.

…

I have to say, walking through the forest in a nightgown wasn't a good idea. I was getting bug bits on my legs and a few branches scratched my bare arms. I sighed.

''It's no wonder Aunt Claire kept us inside all the time. I officially hate nature." I mumbled.

_**It's not that bad. The only problem is that you're wearing a nightgown, it could be worse…**_

_How?_

_**You could only be wearing an over sized tee like you do at home~**_ Elle teased and I blushed slightly.

_ELLE! Stop saying such weird stuff!_ I mentally shouted at her only to be followed by the sound of her giggling.

I just shook my head. 'Can't let her catch me off guard like that. She may be sweet but she can be just as bad Leah some time.'

I then got a weird feeling on the back of my neck, I've had it for a while now. I remember reading in spy books that this normally meant that you're being watched. Well…I'm a seven teen year old girl, not that bad looking, and in a nightgown, of course I'm being watched.

I looked up and saw the pecks of the castle just over the tree line. 'Meh. I'm almost there.' I sighed and decided to just ignore the person. I already knew who it was and I didn't feel like dealing with them today.

Just as I was about too walk into a clearing I felt a cold hand clasp on my shoulder. I stopped walking but didn't turn around. "What do you want? I'm busy." I said coolly and the person chuckled.

"My, my aren't we in a bad mood today~" the voice mused. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for your nonsense clown. So tell me why you stopped me or walk away now. I'm not a patient person." I growled still refusing to look at White.

"Now can't we just have a friendly talk? I'm rather interested to know why you're walking through my forest in a nightgown, unless you're trying to attract my attention." He mused. I sighed and shook my head.

"Pervert. I didn't feel like walking through town like this and why I'm in nightgown is not of your concern." I snapped and shook his hand off. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I said walking away. I was relived when I heard the sound of footsteps walking away from me. I could see the castle clearly now so I broke into a sprint and made it to the entrance.

…

Once I hade gotten inside, I found Vivaldi, Alice, and Peter all standing in the middle of the hallway. Vivaldi and Alice both looked extremely worried. Peter on the other hand was trying to glomp Alice. 'Go figure.' I thought blankly and walked over to them.

The three of them turned their heads to see me and Vivaldi and Alice and rushing over.

"Leah! Where were you? We have been worried sick!" Vivaldi exclaimed. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, what happened, I found the door locked and when one of the maids unlocked it you were gone and the window was wide open!"

_My, these people really aren't very observant. I was gone, the room was locked, the window was open, and I'm pretty sure the bed was a mess, leaving obvious signs of a struggle. All these clues obviously led to the fact that I was kidnapped! Am I the only one who would notice that?_

**Apparently not Sherlock, 'cause we're all not super human geniuses.** Leah muttered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I was kidnapped by the mafia." I told them blankly. Vivaldi's face turned as red as her dress and pointed to the nearest card soldier. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she exclaimed startling everyone but Peter.

"V-vivaldi. That shouldn't be necessary, I mean aren't you already short on soldiers as it is?" Alice pleaded. Vivaldi frowned and looked at her confused.

''If we cannot behead anyone, then how are we to exact our anger?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Well, you could always write a note and then tear it up, take boxing lessons, screaming, there are a lot of different ways." I said simply. Alice frowned and looked closely at me.

"Y-you're…" She said amazed and I smiled softly and leaned closer to her.

"Nice to officially met you Alice. I'm Rachelle, I hope we can get along." I whispered to her and then pulled back. Alice blinked and nodded smiling.

"Yeah. Defiantly." Alice said cheerfully. "Good. Now that that's settle, I need to go get changed and head back to the Tower. I've been invited to a tea party tonight, not like I'm looking forward to it though." I stretched and headed off to my room.

"Wait." Vivaldi started. I turned around and looked at her curiously, "Why did the hatter have you kidnapped? You never said that."

I shrugged. "I left without saying goodbye last time. Bad manner don't go over well with Blood apparently." I said simply and left, though I could here Alice laughing behind me.

…

I felt very awkward in Leah's outfit. It just didn't suit me. I was also carrying a bag that contained Elle's outfit from the day-or time change before. I all honesty, I would have loved to leave it at the castle, but Elle insisted I take, or she would burn my outfit.

Well, can't argue with blackmail, as much as it sucks.

Alice and I made our way through town, avoiding the forest, and walked down the rode to the tower.

Once we were inside we were greeted by the sight of Nightmare running away from Gray and whining like a big baby. I looked at the scene blankly and shook my head.

_That tea party if sounding more and more appealing._

**I agree, but you got to admit; watching Gray chasing Nightmare like that is fucking hilarious!** Leah creaked up and I smirked a bit.

'Yeah, it's pretty funny. I had a feeling Nightmare was childish and this confirms it.' I thought and looked to Alice.

"I take it that this is normal around here?" I asked and she nodded without looking at me.

"Yeah, Nightmare needs to learn to man up and do his paper work. Honestly his ditching habits are just as bad as the twins." Alice sighed. I nodded.

"In the twins defense they are kids and standing in front of a gate all day and doing nothing, would get boring, but I agree that ditching 24/7 is wrong." I said, "Nightmare on the other hand is fully grown adult who only has to sign his name on some paper. If he worked hard enough it'd all be done and over with and he'd no doubt have more free time than he does."

Alice looked at me puzzled. "H-how do you know that?" I shrugged.

"It's elementary my dear Watson. You see when I first saw Nightmare's office, I immediately noticed the giant pile of paper work. I saw that the top ones only needed a signature and as he removed another one it was the same thing. So I can only conclude that the rest are the same way, am I wrong?"

Alice shook her head and I continued. "So doing the math in my head, I was able to get a rough estimate that he had at most 463 papers to sign, but I can only guess that since I've left that number has doubled to 926. If he works for a time span of at least 6 time changes, 5 minute breaks included, he would have been able to get done all 463 pages if he signed fast enough, possibly even less. But now that his work has doubled it would now take him about 13 time changes and most." I explained.

Alice just stared at me and then clapped her hands. "Amazing! You must be really smart." She praised and I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Sort of. All three of us are at the top of the grade, well actually top of the school, but that's only because we have enough spare time to study." I said crossing my arms. Alice only smiled and nodded.

''Cool. What sort of school do you go to?" I sighed.

"Well, in each country, there is a specific facility for students who are even higher than the above average student. Like rocket science at the age of 6 smart. Children like this are taken to these schools to learn and they become some of the greatest people in history, they can work out logical ways to solve world problems and can become leaders, the type of people our world needs.

"Our exams start in first grade and last two weeks, or 12 days and each day we test for about 8 hours, with our lunch breaks included and all classes are canceled."

"Wait a minute! You take 8 hours long tests? That's insane!" Alice exclaimed and I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, no. We have a 3 hours long pre test that helps us prepare first. The exam itself is only 5 hours long. What sort of nut job gives an 8 hour long exam?" I stated, Alice just face palmed and didn't ask about my school any further.

Which I was glade, because I may be smart, but like any other teen, I hate school. 5 hour long exams are so annoying and we have to go through this process twice a year! I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm gonna go change into my normal clothes. Where might I find you afterwards?" I asked making my way to the stairs. Alice thought about it for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"I'll be in Julius workshop while he fixes clocks!" she said happily. I looked at her blankly.

"…Who?" I had never heard of someone named "Julius". 'She said he fixes clocks, so dose that mean his job is to…'

"Oh, he's the clockmaker here in Wonderland. During this time he stays at the Clock Tower in the Country of Hearts, which also connects to the Clover Tower here in the Country of Clover." She explained.

"I see…" I mumbled and started upstairs. So if he's in another country, that must mean they use one of those doors to connect to two towers. I came to this conclusion as I reached my room and went in.

I sighed and flopped on to the bed not wanting to get up again. 'This beds so comfy. Me no want to leave!' I mentally cried. After a few minutes, I got off my lazy ass and got changed into the outfit I wore when I first arrived here.

I applied my green mascara, despite the complaints form Leah and Elle, and put my hair up into a lose side ponytail. 'Perfect. Now to go find Alice.' Thought happily and went back down stairs.

After a few minutes I found myself lost in the tower and to make manners worse, Ace decided to tag along beings that he was lost too.

**You should have asked Alice where we could find this Julius dude, dumbass!** Leah continuously complained as Elle tried to calm her down. Ace was laughing like an idiot for no reason and all this was really starting to annoy me.

"Ace." I said dangerously. He stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"Will you please stop laughing. It's starting to get annoying." I said as politely as I could, though I was obviously annoyed. Ace fake pouted and put his hands behind his head.

"Aww~ But if I did that it'd be to quite." He whined and I shook my head.

"I like quite. I need it to concentrate." I said blankly looking at each and every one of the rooms trying to find one that stood out from the rest.

"Concentrate? On what?" he asked smiling.

"Concentrate on find out where the hell we are!" I snapped and looked back at the doors. Ace just shrugged looking around.

After a few minutes of silence, Ace stopped walking and I turned around to look at him. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Is something wrong Ace?" I asked cautiously. His bangs were covering his eyes and when he did look up a dark shadow was covering his eye making their red color glow. I shivered slightly. _I don't like that look in his eye. _

**No shit Sherlock. It screams psycho! **Leah shouted and started telling me to back away, but I stood my ground and crossed my arms.

"Ace why are you just-" but I didn't finish my sentence before he swung at me with his sword. I immediately jump back a good two meters and landed in fighting stance.

"Ace! What t he hell!? Why'd you just attack me?" I shouted and Ace laughed. He smiled at me happily and rested the blade of his sword against his hand.

"Mr. Joker told me this afternoon that you're a very good fighter, probably even better than Mr. Lizard and that I should see for myself. So, I'm doing just that~" Ace laughed. I growled.

"That asshole! Next time I see his ugly mug…" I seethed and punched the nearest wall leaving a good fist sized dent mark. I winced slightly but I was too angry to really notice the pain.

Ace walked over and looked at the dent mark. "Hmm…nice job! Now how about using that energy on me~" he mused smiling darkly. I paled as he lifted his sword to my neck and blade drew blood.

I wasn't nearly as good of a fighter as Leah. I only knew the basics and there was no way we could switch now. We'd be dead halfway through the process. I stared at Ace blankly as he lifted the sword above my head thinking of something to make him stop and then, it came to me.

"How exactly do you know I'm a good fighter, it's possible that the Jokers lied to you isn't it?" I asked blankly and crossed my arms. Ace came to a halt, the blade of his sword only an inch from my neck.

"He said you threw Mr. Black into a wall that made a dent in the brick." Ace said like a lost puppy. I raised my eyebrow.

"And did you ever see this "dent"?" I asked skeptically. Leah may be a horrible liar, but I for one am an amazing one. Ace frowned lowering his sword.

"No. I was only told about it, plus the prison is designed to repair itself." Ace explained and I nodded my head.

"And you actually believe that I could beat up Black because?" I asked and Ace nodded finally understanding my reasoning.

"Oh, so you can't fight?" He asked putting his sword back. I shrugged.

"I, myself, only know the basics of self defense, like hand to hand combat, but that's it." I said simply. Ace nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but you probably should have said something before I nearly cut of your head." He laughed and I started at him blankly.

"Sorry, I was too angry to really say anything. But I'll be sure to get back at those two clowns." I growled and Ace laughed.

"Well for someone who doesn't know very much about fight, I wish you luck!"

I just huffed and turned on my heel walking back down the hallway until I came across a window. My eyes widened when the sky suddenly changed to night. I still wasn't use to the whole 'time is random' thing.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed running past Ace and back down the hallways and to the front door.

"Late? Does she have an important date?" I heard Ace laughing throughout the halls. 'He's going to pay for that remark…'

…

I rushed over to the mansion not wanting to be late for the tea party, because God knows how Blood will react to that.

When I got there, everyone was waiting out side the front looking slightly bored. Blood sighed once he saw me and then smirked.

"I thought you weren't coming, but it's nice to see that you're here now." Blood said crossing his arms. I nodded and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got lost in the Tower and Ace decided to tag along…" I trailed off.

"Say no more. That guy could get lost in a paper bag…you're not directionally challenged too are you?" Elliot asked concerned and I shook my head.

"No, I just haven't learned my way around the building yet. Once I get the basic structure down I should be fine." I told him and he sighed with relief.

"Oh that's good. Not that there is anything wrong with being directionally challenged or anything." Elliot mumbled blushing in embarrassment. 'Why would he be embarrassed? He didn't say anything wrong yet he asking like he just offended me.'

I just nodded. "Of course. So…tea party?" I asked changing the subject and everyone nodded. The twins immediately latched themselves onto my arms and I sighed. 'This is going to be a long night…'

We were at the same table that I first met Blood and Elliot at when I came here a few time changes ago. Elliot shook the twins off and I thanked him. Those two have a strong grip for such little kids.

I took a seat next to Blood, who sat at the head of the table. Elliot sat across from me and the twins next to him. A maid came out with some tea and poured me a cup and I thanked her. I had gotten over my fear of the faceless people surprisingly quick.

But I still feared and hated Slender Man.

"So Rachelle, how have you been enjoying Wonderland?" Blood asked taking a sip of his tea.

"It's definitely different…but in a good way I guess." I shrugged taking a bit of carrot cake. I wasn't that big of a fan of carrot cake, but I could still tolerate it.

"Hmm? Is that so? Tell me, what have you done here so far?" Blood asked curiously and I shrugged.

"Umm…let's see, I went to an amusement park for the first time…forced the owner to get his violin checked, met the Jokers and they made my 'list of people I'm going to murder at some point in my life' list, went shopping with Vivaldi, pissed off Peter, nearly got killed by Ace, kidnapped by you guys, and lost in the tower trying to find Alice. Yeah…I think that's everything." I said summing up my time so far in Wonderland.

Elliot blinked. "Jeez you went through all that and you've only been here for a few time periods." He said sounding amazed. I shrugged.

"You make it sound like I just correctly predicted the lottery numbers. It no biggie." I said sipping my tea calmly.

"Well, you certainly have done a lot in the few time periods you have been here. Not even Alice did that much." Blood chuckled. I nodded.

"I see, she did tell me about her experiences here when we first met." I said. 'I also forgot to tell her where I went. Oh well, she'll understand.'

"Hey, onee-san?" Dee asked butting into the conversation. I looked to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you like weapons?" Dee asked.

"What's your favorite type?" Dum asked. I frowned and thought about it for a moment. I wasn't really all that into weapons, it seemed more like the type of thing Leah would be into.

**Oh! Umm…umm…give me a minute…it's…**

_Make it something believable!_

**Shut up! It's…oh! I know a bazooka! **

_No._ And with that, I picked the first weapon that came to mind.

"Well I've never really used a weapon before, but if I had to pick one, I'd say the katana blade, which is a tradition Japanese sword use by worriers such as samurai, or other such figure thought Asian culture." I explained. "It was also recommended on _The_ _*Nerdist_ as the best weapon to use in a zombie apocalypse." I added sipping my tea.

Blood chuckled at that and the twins held up their own weapons.

"I like the ax!" Dee said.

"And I like the grenade!" Dum added and they both paused and glared at each other. Within second they were arguing over which weapon was cooler and I shook my head. I looked at Blood and Elliot, but neither one seemed too concerned so I too it as this was completely normal.

The argument continued until one of them, not sure which, suggested they fight each other and whoever dies loses the argument. Blood then ordered Elliot to break up the fighting.

"I must apologize for all the racket. My men tend to argue a lot." Blood said and shook my head.

"I can see that and there is no nee to apologize. I've heard worse arguments at school." I smiled.

"I see. Well then, how's the tea?" Blood asked changing the subject. I shrugged.

"It's good. I don't drink it that often, but I don't mind it. It's a nice flavor." I said and Blood seemed pleased with my answer.

"That's good. It's Black Tea, which is my favorite, do you have a preference?" He asked.

''Umm…Mint's nice." I said. Mint and Wheat tea were the only two flavors I really liked, but this Black Tea was good to. It was a nice change for once.

**Dear God! How the fuck do you drink that stuff?! Ugh! I wanna puke at the very sight of it!** Leah whines and then started making very disturbing noises. I sighed in annoyance.

_Will you grow up already?! I'm not a big tea fan either, but that doesn't mean you have to act like an immature five year old! _I shouted at her. I heard a huff and rolled my eyes.

"Rachelle, is something wrong?" Blood asked. I blinked and looked up to see all eyes on me.

"Oh! No, sorry deep in thought. I wasn't paying attention again." I said sheepishly.

"Hey, onee-san?" the twins asked and I looked at them.

"Yes?" 'God I hope it's not another weapons question.' I mentally panicked.

"You're always spacing out, what do you even think about?" they asked. I stiffened at their question. 'That's even worse than weapons!' I just shrugged.

"Whatever comes to mind I suppose. I've just always had a habit of daydreaming." I said simply finishing my tea.

"Oh…" they said not believing me, but to my luck the time changed into day and the tea party ended.

"My, what a shame. Oh well." Blood sighed getting up. He clapped his hands and a maid came to clean up. "If you're tired, you may spend the night, but I wont force you to." Blood said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not tired, but maybe next time. I still have to tell Alice where I went since I forgot to. She seems like the type to easily panic over these sorts of things." I sighed.

"Yeah, Alice gets worried really easily, but it's nice every once in a while." Elliot pointed out and I nodded.

Yeah, it was nice to have someone who cared for you enough to worry. Back home, whenever the others or I were a few minutes late getting home from school, James would immediately pick up the phone and call Aunt Clair. It was kind of funny.

"Well see you guys soon, and thanks for inviting me Blood!" I waved and then hurried off to the tower.

'Hmm today wasn't too bad.' I thought happily. I got the feeling that from now on; every day was going to become an adventure!

But then again, for me, today was just your average day in Wonderland.

…

**So yeah, chapter 5 is done! I hope you guys liked it even though there wasn't a whole lot in it and please continue to vote! So here are the polls so far:**

…

**Rachelle:**

Julius:** 1**

**Elle:**

Elliot:** 1**

Peter:** 1**

Pierce:** 1**

**Leah:**

Black: **2**

Bloody Twins: **1**

…

**Yep so those are the votes so far! You can vote more than once, I really don't care. Also I am pairing Alice up with Nightmare, 'cause I'm lazy and couldn't really think of anyone else XD**

**Sorry **_**In The Forest**_**! But I did love the idea of Peter going insane and committing suicide, not going to do that, but it was still funny :) **

**(Sorry to PeterXAlice fangirls everywhere)**

**Also **_**Myst400**_** sorry about my spelling errors! I need my nitpicking friend for that one T^T**

**Blood: Because she needs spell check every five seconds, rereads everything ten-twelve times, and **_**still**_** gets stuff wrong.**

**Me: The sad thing is, it's true…**

**So yeah! Please review and vote! Thanks! ^^**


	6. Meet and Greet

**HEY GUY'S IM ALIVE AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO FLIPPING LONG! GAH IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED MY STORIES AND DON'T WORRY, I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLINATION FOR IT:**

**I've been on vacation on the other side of the world (well the other side of the world for me that is 'cause I'm an American…)**

**But yeah now I'm back and ready to type. I tried to do something before hand, but my power shut down the day before we left and I had to unplug the computer and this was two weeks ago. I enjoyed my vacation and I got some time to think about what I was gonna write when I got back.**

**Luckily I don't have anything to do right now, so I'll just update my stories. And now my (hopefully) loyal readers; I present to you:**

**Chapter 6 of 'So this is Wonderland'!**

**Enjoy and remember: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice, but maybe in an alternate universe I do :3**

**Teehee~**

…

**Chapter 6: Meet and Greet**

**Rachelle's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I slowly walked along the sidewalk lazily scanning the store windows as I passed by. Nothing seemed to really catch my eye so I continued to slowly move along.

I was in no rush to get back to the Tower, despite the impending lectures I was going to get from Alice. Though she seemed like the type to worry easily, she really shouldn't.

I sighed and stopped outside of a bakery looking over at the various sweets. I loved cakes, cupcakes, candy, and well…pretty much anything sugary. I was addicted to sugar, caffeine and other such things since I was always up late thanks to homework. 'Stupid homework…' I thought bitterly.

I guess if there was one good thing about being here, it was that I didn't need to worry about school and such-_wait a minute_! 'I still need to find out how I did on the exams!'

"Shit…" I mumbled and the noticed a little boy standing next to me. He was looking at me curiously and I paled. 'Oh no I just cursed in front of a little kid. That is not good.'

"Uhh…never repeat that word until your parents say you're old enough…got it?" I said sternly and the kid nodded. "Good."

He then walked off and I sighed with relief. "This is why I hate kids…" I mumbled stretching. I know it a pretty cruel thing to say, but not everyone has to just _love_ kids. They're loud, annoying, they always complain, never shut up, and never listen. Sure, they can be cute at some points, but then again that's jus my opinion.

**Way to go Rach, I think you just scared the kid.** Leah taunted. I sighed deciding to ignore her as she continued to tease me.

After a few more minutes of browsing I decided it was time I got back to the Tower. Just as I turned around, some idiot opened a door, which smacked right into my face causing me to fall onto the pavement.

"Oww…" I groaned and gingerly brought my hand up to my face. 'God that hurt.'

"I apologize, I didn't see you there. Are you alright miss?" The person who ran me over with the door asked. I nodded.

"Y-yeah, No bleed-ouch!" I flinched as I brought my hand to my nose and noticed some blood. "Oh great…" I mumbled.

"Just tilt your head back, here, I have a tissue." The man said. I gladly took it from him and slowly stood up. 'I've got rotten luck.'

"Thanks." I said blankly staring up at the man. I had to keep my head tilted back in order to stop the bleeding. But the man in front of me was so tall; I would have had to look up anyways.

The man had navy blue hair and eyes, which meant he was a role holder, and wore a black jacket and pants. The design on his jacket resembled that of clocks, which lead me to one very obvious conclusion; this was the clockmaker, Julius, who Alice spoke so highly of.

"Will you be alright?" he asked seeming annoyed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little nose bleed never killed anyone." I mumbled removing the tissue from my nose. The bleeding had stopped and I sighed.

"Good. Sorry, again for hitting you with the door. Are you umm…Rachelle?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, you're Julius, right? Alice told me about you." I said and he nodded. "Yes, well I was heading back to the Tower, you?"

"Same." He said bluntly and started walking.

**Well he seems friendly.** Leah said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah well he doesn't seem quite as insane as everyone else here._ I said truthfully as I trialed behind the blue haired man. 'What is it with people here and weird hair colors?' I thought blankly. When I first saw Boris's pink hair I thought he had dyed it or something, because nobody can have naturally pink hair, but Julius didn't seem like the type to get his hair dyed a different color…

"Hey, Julius?" I asked. This was really bugging me. He glanced back at me with a cold expression.

"Yes?"

"Is you're hair naturally navy blue?" I asked with a serious expression. His face was blank, but his eyes held an expression that clearly stated he thought I was crazy.

"…Yes" he said and kept moving. I frowned but followed. 'Well that just made things awkward. Way to go Rach, way to go…' I thought sarcastically.

…

After an awkwardly silent walk back to the Tower, I was very soon flooded with question from Alice upon my arrival.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was? I mean if you're going to disappear on me at least leave a note! You could have been kidnapped or killed or…or I don't know something!"

My face remained blank as she continued to hound me with questions. I sighed after a few minutes and covered her mouth with my hands seeing as she was not going to shut up anytime soon.

'She sounds like an overly worried mother, or something…'

**Finally! She's got a big mouth for someone so damn small. **Leah sighed.

_You do realize we are exactly the same height, right?_ I deadpanned.

**Tch. Yeah well…whatever! Just shut up and answer the brats stinking questions!** She growled and I sweat dropped.

_Leah, the word 'brat' is intended for people of younger age. Alice, on the other hand, is older than us by a year or two._

**I said shut up!**

"Oi! Rachelle! Are you just gonna keep spacing out or are you gonna answer my questions?" Alice said interrupting our argument.

**It's not 'gonna' it's 'going to'! Sheesh for some one who's older than us, she sure isn't that smart.** Leah growled correcting Alice's grammar.

_It's a common mistake, get over it princess._

**Why you-**

_**Guys, I think she's getting impatient…**_ Elle mumbled. I then noticed Alice tapping her foot rapidly on the hard marble floors along with everyone else staring at me nervously and sweat dropped.

'Oops…'

"Oh, ah sorry. Mentally arguing with myself." I said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever, but can you at least explain to me where you went?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"But I already have." I said simply. I didn't expect Alice to remember, but at the castle I told both her, Peter, and Vivaldi that I was invited to a tea party. Clearly I was right in my deduction.

"Wait-when did…oh…right, sorry I forgot about that…but that still doesn't explain why you're so late!"

_She's just looking for a reason to yell at us…isn't she…_

**Yep. Pretty much.**

_**I really don't see why she's so worried; she knows we can handle ourselves just fine.**_

"I'm late because I decided to do some browsing in town, and on my way back I got hit with a door. There is nothing to worry about." I said with a straight face.

"What! Someone hit you with a door?! Who was it? When I find them-"

"Oh, that guy." I said blankly pointing to Julius whose face remained completely neutral despite my brown haired friends rage.

"I just walked out of the shop and I didn't see her. She said she was fine." He told her monotonously.

"See? I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about."

"But still…" Alice trailed off trying to think of something. 'Geez, dose she _like_ to scold people?'

"Relax Alice," Nightmare said putting a hand on her shoulder, "She's fine. You don't need to worry. Rachelle is a big girl and can handle herself just fine."

"Please don't talk about me like a five year old while I'm around." I said slightly annoyed by the way he phrased that.

"But you're like twelve, I know you can handle yourself in a fight and all but-"

"Who ever said I was twelve? I'm seventeen for crying out loud!" I growled at the brunette. I know I look younger than my age, but twelve was an exaggeration.

An awkward silence soon followed after my outburst. My twitched at the odd and shocked expression I was receiving from everyone, well, minus Julius whose face had remained blank ever since I asked him if his hair was naturally blue.

"Oh…sorry about that…" Alice mumbled. I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't that uncommon that I was mistaken for someone younger than my actually age. Even the teachers at school sometimes forgot my age and would sometimes mistake me for a freshman instead of a senior. Annoying, right?

"It's fine. Not the first time that's happened, and certainly wont be the last…" I mumbled out the last part darkly under my breath.

"Well if we're all done here, I'm going back to work." Julius said blankly walking away.

"You do realize you could have walked away at any moment during the conversation." I deadpanned causing him to flinch slightly, but he continued walking. Alice sighed and soon followed. I looked over to both Gray and Nightmare blankly.

Gray was now lecturing Nightmare on how important it was to go to the doctor's and then looked back at Alice and Julius and back to Nightmare and Gray again.

_Listen to Gray and Nightmare's argument, or go with Alice and Julius; take your pick guys._

Alice and Julius.

And with that I ran after the two of them leaving Nightmare alone with Gray to argue about Nightmare's health.

…

I frowned as I sat in a chair watching Julius fix clocks. Alice was currently in the kitchen making coffee for the three of us.

I would normally offer to help, but I can't cook squat. Hell, I could accidentally burn water. Same goes for Leah. Ironically, it's one of the few things we have in common.

I looked over at Julius and sighed. This guy seems like one of the few sane people here in this messed up world. 'Actually, now that I think about everyone I've met so far; Julius and Gray seem to be the only one remotely sane.'

But I didn't really know all that much about Gray, and Julius…he looked like a workaholic, or a shut in. So I can't really jump to any conclusions. 'Long story short, everyone in this world's a nutcase.'

Is there anyone I haven't met yet? Nightmare said there was currently a total of fifteen-role holder and I've met…fourteen! Who's left? I continued to ponder on this until Alice came back.

"Sorry about the hold up, Nightmare came running trough the kitchen with Gray chasing after him and caused me to drop my first batch, so I had to make a second."

"It's fine." Julius said monotonously as he continued to work on the clock in front of him. He mumbled a small 'thanks' as she set the coffee down in front of him and then handed me mine.

"Thanks, though you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of making me one." I said taking the cup for Alice's hands. She shook her head.

"No, that'd be rude. Besides, I wanted to use up the rest of this coffee so I could open up the new can of coffee beans." She said happily. I frowned slightly.

_Dose that mean she's purposely giving us old coffee? Why do I suddenly feel like an excuse for some reason?_

**I knew she was evil!**

_**Just because she's giving us old coffee doesn't mean she's evil. She just wanted to use it up, nothing wrong with that.**_ Elle sighed.

**This feels like a conspiracy…** Leah muttered. My eye twitched.

_Wait how is…what are you even…you know what, I don't wanna know where that came from, or what you're even talking about for that matter._ I thought blankly. 'What conspiracy? Where the hell dose she get these ideas from?'

"78 points" Julius said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Oh, Julius grades my coffee. I'm trying to get a 100, what to you think?" she asked.

'How do you grade coffee?' I thought blankly and took a sip. It wasn't horrible, but I've definitely had better.

"Not bad." I said truthfully and Alice smiled. She was probably expecting a grade or something, but I still don't understand how one grades coffee. Do I have to grade it by taste?

I noticed the time change into sunset and then back into noon. 'Hmm…I guess night won't be coming for a while. I might as well do something other than just sitting around.' I looked back to Julius work and sighed. It was interest watching him work and all, but I need to be doing something.

I finished my coffee and got up. Alice perked up and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked concerned. I shrugged. In all honesty, I had no idea where I was going.

"Not sure. I think I'm just gonna walk around for a bit. I just need to be doing something all that coffee and tea has left me with to much energy." I said walking out the doors. I faintly heard Julius mutter a 'stay safe', but I could be wrong.

…

After a while of wandering around, I found myself at the Amusement Park and smiled. 'At least it's not he Circus. God forbid I ever go there again.' I mentally growled and headed into the park.

I went on a few rides, played some games and got myself a soda. Now I was currently sitting on a bench with a half empty soda can and watched the crowd of faceless people walk by. They all seemed so happy despite the dangerous and violent world they lived in.

I heard some gunshots in the distance and sighed. They seemed to be coming from some where in the park. 'Even here no one can escape this violence.' I thought sadly.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the bench and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"You know, you're suppose to be smiling when you come to an amusement park." I felt someone blocking the sun from my face. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the cat in front of me.

"I'm resting. I'm aloud to frown." I said monotonously and Boris laughed.

"Not at the Amusement Park! Everyone's suppose to be happy and cheerful! There's no time to rest!" he teased and started pulling on my cheeks as if trying to form a smile.

"Wet gow naw, Bowis!" I shouted pulling my head back. He laughed at my misery and I in return flicked his nose before rubbing my now sore cheeks.

"Ah lighten up Rach! You wanna go on some rides?" he asked excitedly.

"No I'm good."

"Come on! You know you want to~"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do~"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No~"

"Yes."

"Ah ha! I win!" Boris exclaimed happily making me growl. 'Nope, there's no way he's dragging me on anything. I still don't trust this guy yet even if Elle dose.' I thought crossing my arms.

"C'mon you stubborn outsider!" Boris exclaimed happily grabbing on of my arms causing me to drop me soda. 'Oh great.'

I refused to move making him drag me like a dead body by one of my arms. We got many weird looks from the people around us but I frankly didn't care, I was technically being taken somewhere against me will.

"Geez you're heavy. What have you been eating?" Boris asked now using two arms to drag me. I felt a vain pop and I turned to glare at the cat who flinched under me gaze.

"You did _not_ just call heavy." I said darkly and he shook his head.

"N-no sir-I-I mean ma'am." He stuttered. I sighed and got up yanking my arm away from Boris.

"Tch whatever-" I stopped short as I looked at the scenery around us. We were on a little dirt path outside the Amusement Park and on either side of us were fields of sunflowers.

"Wow…" I had only seen sunflower in the textbooks at school in science class but never up close like this. They were so tall but also really pretty. From out of the corner of my eye, I could see some scarecrows.

I felt the wheels in my brain turning; devising something, but what? I was interrupted from my thoughts when Boris started talking.

"The old man loves sunflowers and designed these fields. I thought you might like to see them." He said cheerfully. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I have never seen sunflowers before; they're really pretty." I mumbled as I reached up to touch one. Their center was sort of sticky so I had to whip my hand on my pants.

Boris frowned. "Really? Alice said they were a pretty popular flower in your world."

"Yeah well, we never had the luxury to leave the mansion other than to go to school. We weren't aloud to go out and see the world like other people. And even if I was before the accident, we don't have any memory of it since I was so young then." I said simply.

"That must be kinda lonely." Boris said sadly and I shook my head.

"On the contrary, we still had the butler, James, Aunt Clair, and each other to talk to so it wasn't really that bad. But of course we never really had to worry about going outside that much because we grew older, we got more home work and stuff so it always took up our time." I explain. "It wasn't as bad as it sounded."

Boris still looked unconvinced but before he could say anything else, a small black cat came crawling out from underneath the sunflower patch. It stared at me with its big green eyes and I stared back at it.

_**It's so cute!**_ Elle squealed. I nodded. Yeah it was pretty cute. Leah, for once, didn't say anything. She didn't really like cute things that much anyways.

"Oh, hey White-paw, what's up?" Boris said casually to the cat. It looked over to Boris and let out a little 'meow' in response. I looked over at Boris slightly disturbed.

"You speak cat?" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, I am the Cheshire Cat. These aren't here for decoration." He said pointing to his ears and tail.

'Wait…those were real?' I never noticed. I looked down at the cat again who had curled up at my leg causing me to laugh a little.

"Well, White-paw seems to like you." Boris said happily. 'White-paw..?' I glanced down and noticed that one of his paws on his back legs was white. 'Oh…'

I continued to stare at the cat until something finally clicked inside my head. I then looked back over at the scarecrows just as the time changed into sunset.

_You guys thinking what I'm thinking?_

**You bet. It's about time we came up with something.**

_**That just might work. I'm in~**_

An eerie smile found its way onto my lips and I looked back to Boris. "Hey Boris," Boris perked up and looked at me, "Can I ask you and White-paw a favor?"

He frowned. "What do you need help with?"

"Revenge." At that Boris smiled happily and crossed his arms.

"Why revenge is my specialty. What did you have in mind?"

My smirk grew wider as I explained the plan. Boris and White-paw both gladly agreed. It was about time something like this happens.

Finally, our revenge was going to take place in about four time periods. We continued to plan everything out until the time changed into dark. Boris and White-paw then escorted me back to the Tower. I said good night to everyone and headed upstairs.

I couldn't wait for things to get started.

…

**Me neither~ Just what are those five planning?**

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! And this time I swear it won't take me a million years too put up! ^^;**

**Okay! So hear are the votes so far:**

**Rachelle:**

**Julius: 2**

**White: 1**

**Blood: 1**

**Gray: 1**

**Elle:**

**Elliot 2**

**Peter 2**

**Pierce 3**

**Blood: 1**

**Leah:**

**Black 7**

**Bloody Twins 1**

**I'm really happy that people are voting and please continue! I'm also happy that people love this story it really makes me happy and also, since I haven't apologized about a million times already; I am really, really sorry for not updating in forever!**

**Please continue to vote and comment!**

**Thanks~^^**


	7. A Plan in Motion Part 1

**Heya people! So sorry for another long time without updates! I'm such a horrible person, I know. ;A; But I am so happy on all the reviews and votes I got on this story, seriously, this is a new record!**

**Also I just want to say as a heads up: even though I **_**know**_** that this is not the case, but I tend to write the Jokers a two separate people. **

**Now I KNOW that this isn't true, they are actually one person into two people or whatever, but writing them as twins, I guess, makes it easier for me.**

**I'm really sorry about that and probably-**

**Jokers: More like you should have!**

**Right! Sorry, **_**should have**_** (happy now?) mentioned this earlier. But don't worry; your votes shall still be counted, but I shall mark them as separate (like one vote for White and one vote for Black)**

**Now that that is settled, we're finally getting into the action where the Armstrong girl(s), Boris, and White-paw (my adorable kitty cat OC :3) start put their plan in motion for revenge against the Jokers MWAHAHAHAH!**

**Just what do they have in store? **

**Well, read this chapter and find out, but I can tell you right now;**

**There'll be a whole lot of running :3**

**Teehee~**

**As we all know by now I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice! If I did my OCs would be a part of this manga, there would be an anime, and the manga would come out in English before it came out in Japanese! **

**The game would also be in English as well!**

**Now enough of my rambling and on with da story!**

…

**Chapter 7: A Plan in Motion Part 1**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I was currently in my guest room at the Hatter's Mansion and sitting by the window. It had been nearly four time changes since Boris, White-paw, Elle, Rach, and I had devised a plan for our revenge against the ginger bastards and I was more than a little excited.

We, Elle; Rach; and I, made sure to get a guest room that was near the gates and right across from the forest so I could keep a close eye on everything.

Right now the twins and Elliot were arguing over God knows what but I didn't really give a rats ass about that, I was watching the grounds of the forest floor waiting for our small feline partner in crime, White-paw, to give me the signal that the Jokers were coming, and boy would they be mad~

I smirked happily remembering our plan the ultimate payback.

_Four Time Changes Earlier:_

Three figures were crouching in a sunflower field devising a plan in the dirt path. All three were excited as their plan was laid out in front of them.

"Alright, so we all know what we're doing, right?" Rachelle asked and Boris nodded.

"Yep, I'll sneak into the Circus and Prison and steal the Jokers hats while they sleep, and then put them on the scarecrows, but how'll they know to chase you?" He asked and Rachelle smirked.

"Easy, I'll give you a note to nail onto the scarecrows…and a mustache, defiantly add a mustache. Elle read a book on how to annoy people in revenge and I remember that mustaches really tend to tick people off." Rachelle exclaimed.

"Wait, if Elle read the book than how come you know it?" Boris asked and White-paw meowed in agreement. Rachelle looked at the cat for a moment and shook her head.

"We three have each other's memories, if one sees something; the other two see it as well. It's like looking through each other's eyes." Rachelle explained and Boris nodded.

"I see…but you do realize that if you get caught; you're on your own, and no one will be coming to save you. I'm taking a great risk of getting killed just discussing this with you." Boris warned causing Rachelle to frown.

"How come?"

"Because _no one_ messes with the Jokers. _No one._ If you're caught, you'll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again, or live for that matter." He said darkly. Rachelle merely shrugged.

"Well in my opinion, the Jokers sound like some playground bullies that need to learn their place. We're coming back, Boris. Weather you guys like or not." Rachelle smirked standing up and crossing her arms, practically shining with confidence.

Boris just laughed and shook his head. "You better, kid, you better."

Rachelle's eye twitched. "We're not kids! We're seventeen! And FYI a 'kid' is a baby goat! Do I look like a baby goat? I don't think so!" Boris looked at the girl dumbfounded.

"You're seventeen?" He asked shocked, even White-paw had his head cocked to the side. A vain visibly popped as the brunette sent the two felines death glares.

"I already had this conversation today. I. Am. Seventeen. Not twelve, not fifteen! Seventeen! Got it?"

They both nodded their head vigorously and Rachelle calmed down.

"Good. Now, I'll give you the note tomorrow and few other things to put on those scarecrows. On that day, I'll be at the Hatter's mansion. Leah will be in a guest room because we came to borrow a book from Blood and I'm hoping to be able to sleep over due to nightfall. During that time, I when everyone is gone I want you to put up the scarecrows in place right outside the Circus entrance, got it?"

Boris nodded. "Yeah, White-paw will arrive a good five minutes before the Jokers arrive at your location each time giving you a good head start of them."

"Good. After I leave the mansion, I'm going to the tower to get changed and ready for Vivaldi's scheduled tea party with Alice at the castle, which Elle will have to leave early and head over to the Amusement Park-"

"Hold on," Boris said stopping her, "Even if you have to leave the castle early, there's only one road to and out of the castle. You're gonna get caught if you take it, and to add on to that, it's the only fast way to get out of Castle territory." Boris pointed out, but she already planned that out.

"I figured that and I'm hoping that Vivaldi will have a way around that." Rachelle said and Boris cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" Rachelle sighed and rolled my eyes.

"She's a queen, queens aren't supposed to leave their castle under any circumstances unless it's important, and even it isn't, she would need guards around her at all times. Now dose Vivaldi strike you as the type who would really put up with that? No, thought not. No one would, and since she's lived in that big old castle her whole life, she knows all its secrets and ways to escape undetected, I wouldn't be surprised if she knows a way into another territory and I'm counting on this hypothesis to work, if not-"

"You're screwed." Boris finished and she nodded.

"Big time." Rachelle huffed and shook her head."Well, let's get to work on those scarecrows~"

_Now:_

I chuckled darkly to myself, when those two clown heads see those scarecrows they are gonna be pissed! 'I just wish I could be there to see it…'I thought bitterly before some movement caught my eyes.

The black cat, or White-paw, as he is referred to as appeared on the forest grounds bellow. I smirked and opened the window.

"Well what do you know? Kitty pulled through~" I smirked jumping down from the high window. I landed on the ground with a loud "thud" and rolled off. I hissed slightly and rubbed my ankle before getting up and making a break for the gate.

But then again, pain was only to be expected if you were either insane, or stupid enough to jump 10 meters out of a window. Well, hell, I'm not stupid, so I must be fucking insane.

I laughed lightly as I passed Elliot and the twins and quickly turned back to them.

"If anyone asks, I'm going to the Tower!" I shouted over to them and tuned back around and continued back down the path to the Tower and quickly as I could.

I was the fastest person back home, during P.E. no one could beat me at anything, I set new recodes on the track and been asked to join the team several times by the coach, but as much as I freaking wish I could, I declined. We all had to, we wanted to join clubs, try out for sports, have fun, but we couldn't. It was for our own safety.

I closed my eyes for a minute and shook my head. 'Now's not the time to be a weakling Leah, you got to be strong for everyone, out shine them all. Show those sons of bitches whose boss.' I mentally cheered myself on, as to only increase my speed.

I smirked as I zoomed into the Tower, flew up the stair and made it to my room and slammed the door shut quickly behind me panting.

**Think you just broke a new world record there champ.** Rach said, I could practically see her smirking. I laughed slightly.

"Dumbass, when don't I break a world record?" I smirked and shook my head heading towards the wardrobe closet. I opened it to see Elle's frilly purple dress and Rach's green top and white pants. I visibly shuddered at their slight.

"Oh joy." I mumbled sarcastically pulling out the dress.

…

_**Back at the Hatter's Mansion:**_

The twins and Elliot were left in a state of confusion. The three had just witnessed Rachelle (or Leah) jump out of her window from the second floor of the mansion and run off without a hitch. That drop was 10 meters and not event the twins were crazy enough to try that, it was freaking suicide!

But what confused them even more was her message for them. _"If anyone comes by looking for me, tell them I'm heading for the Tower!"_

"What was that about?" Dee asked his brother looking at the trail of smoke and dust left behind by their new Onee-san.

"I don't know brother; do you think someone might be after Onee-san?" Dum asked clenching his ax angrily

"Maybe brother, but they'll have to get through us first." Dee added clenching his ax too. Elliot sigh end shook his head.

"You two piss puddles are exaggerating, she wants whoever is chasing her to know where she is, and why else would she have said that?" the mafias SIC pointed out. The three of them turned around to see a not so happy Blood approaching them.

"I saw Rachelle jump out of the window and then run off and I was curious to know if you lot new anything about that." Their boss asked with a hint of anger in his voice, but that was only to hide his concern for the outsider.

Elliot shrugged. "We don't really know ourselves boss. We just saw her jump and run off like you did, but before she disappeared she told us that if anyone came by looking for her, we were to tell them that she was heading to the Tower."

Blood merely raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…now I see…" He smirked looking behind the trio. They blinked for a moment and then turned around only to see two familiar red head clowns running towards them at full speed.

The two stopped a few feet away from the hatter's out of breath but still looking very pissed. Black was the first to speak up as he clenched his fists glaring at the Mafioso.

"Where the fuck is that damn outsider! We know she's here!" The warden shouted and Elliot raised his gun.

"We don't know wh-" the hare started but was cut off by his boss.

"Elliot no need for violence," he stated and then turned to the two Jokers smirking, "If the outsider you are referring to is Miss. Armstrong, then I'm afraid you both missed her by a few minutes. It seems she was well aware of your coming arrival."

Black growled bitterly and wanted to believe that the hatter was lying, but knew it was pointless. _Great, now where did that little shit go?_

"If she left then where did she go?" White asked not even trying to hide his annoyance, which was a very rare sight. This merely perked Blood's interest.

"Like we'd ever tell you-" the twins started but Blood cut them off.

"She told us that if anyone came by wondering where she went, that we were to tell them that she was heading to the Tower." Blood said smoothly. This only enraged the Jokers even more. The new outsider was taunting them, not only had she humiliated them, but was now having them chase her around the country. How dare she?!

"Now, I wonder what a mere girl could have done to get you two this angry, hmm?"

The two did reply but simply walked away. They were pissed, no, _beyond_ pissed and when they found her she would pay.

_That bitch is gonna die. She just signed her own fucking death warrant the moment she fucking messed with the Jokers._ Black thought darkly recalling this morning's events.

_**Flashback:**_

Black was pacing round his room looking for his warden's hat, why? Because he need that hat! It was his favorite hat and the only one he had. Besides he would be out of uniform if he didn't and he just thought he looked good in it.

"Hey Joker!" the warden shouted angrily to the little mask on his belt.

"_Yes, Joker?"_ said a calm voice through the little mask.

"Where the hell if my fucking hat?! I can't find the shit anywhere!" Black exclaimed. He heard a sigh and could practically see the nicer Joker shaking his head.

"Hmm, I'm having the same problem as well. I can't seem to find my jester hat either. I wonder if one of the circus children took it…" White mused. Black paused for a moment and a visible vain popped on his forehead.

"Why those little shits! When I find those fucking brats they are fucking dead!" Black shouted. White was about to say something but before he could Black transported himself to the Circus, appearing right next to his twin.

"Where are the little shits!" He exclaimed and White sweat dropped.

"Now, now Joker that might not necessarily be the case…" White trailed off as they were approached by a worker. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at them and was wheezing heavily.

Black's eye twitched and he crossed his arms. "What the fuck do you want clown?" he growled and the clown flinched.

"W-well…M-mr. J-jokers sirs, y-you need to s-see this…" The work said, his expression was a cross between nervous, tired, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

The two Jokers looked at each other and shrugged, following the clown to the main entrance.

When they got to the entrance the two froze looking at the scene in front of them. On either said of the entrance, was a scarecrow. Both had red string for hair and covered the left eye that was covered by and eye patch. Both also had black mustaches and the outfits were similar to their own. But the things that pissed the two of the most were one: their hats were located on the top of the scarecrows and two:

They both had rainbow and unicorn underwear on.

White's eye twitched as he stared at the scarecrow that resembled him and Black's face became a shade or two redder than his own hair. The works ran for their lives once the saw the notably large dark menacing aura surrounding the two red heads.

"Who. Did. This?" Black growled slowly. White said nothing as he walked over to his scarecrow and pulled off a note nailed on to the straw figure.

His eyes narrowed and he then looked up and grabbed his jester hat, plopping on his head. "For an outsider she has some never…" White said coolly, trying to hide his rage and handed the note to Black.

The darker Joker looked at the note and froze.

"That bitch is gonna pay."

_**End Of Flashback**_

The Jokers were gonna live up to their word that was for sure.

…

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I growled as I put Elle's dress on and had to fix up my hair with the stupid purple ribbon. Heading to the Tower was only a pit-stop; I only came here to pick up our outfits.

'Damn this is annoying! How do people where these dresses?' My eye twitched as I looked at myself in the mirror. I know that we all look the same but when I look in the mirror all I see is _me_. Not Elle, not Rach, just me.

And ME look stupid in poufy purple dress!

I sighed and grabbed the new tote bag Rach bought in town and shoved her outfit and my own into it. At some point we would need to switch into something lighter that this stupid dress.

With everything in place I quickly rushed out of my room and down the stairs and saw all three Clover Tower role holders arguing over God knows what.

They all stopped when they saw me running down the stairs and I only stopped to look at them as I was about to step out of the Tower.

I quickly turned around to the confused morons and smirked.

"Oi! If anyone comes around asking where the hell I am, tell them I'm at the Castle, see ya!" I shouted and ran down the path to the Heart Castle.

…

**Okay! Here's Part 1**

**Part two coming up soon and I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter, I tried to do something epic!**

…**And failed…**

**Big time…**

…**Yup that was my very sad attempt to write something epic which just proves that I fall at all things epic…;A;**

***cries in emo coroner* **

**Please vote and review…**

…

**Here are the votes so far:**

**Rachelle:**

**Julius: 4**

**White: 1**

**Blood: 1**

**Gray: 1**

**Ace: 1**

**Elle:**

**Elliot: 2**

**Peter: 3**

**Pierce: 4**

**Blood: 1**

**Boris: 1**

**Leah:**

**Black: 9**

**Bloody Twins: 1**

**White: 1**

**Thanks for the people who are voting! Please keep it up and review! I really appreciate it and I'm sorry if this chapter sucked!**

**R&R~**

**AIWF888**


End file.
